Yugioh Gx: Saviors
by darkcastle15
Summary: Iris continues her duel with Doriado, The Elemental Mistress. Then all hell breaks loose when a Duel monster goes haywire, and Daniel unleashes an unknown power inside of him when danger approaches and threatens his friends lives. Accepting OC's
1. Black and White

HERE YE, HERE YE! I am an up and coming writer. I've written stories before. Only one was really popular though but I just want to write because writing is my passion that I love to share with people. So please enjoy the story that you are about to read.

Yugioh Gx: Saviors

**Chapter 1 - Black and white**

"NUMBER 28903! NUMBER 28903" a very plump woman yelled into a crowd of young and middle age people. The people all had either a cell phone in their ear or a deck of Duel monsters cards in their hands. All of these tens of thousands of people were all waiting for their chance to prove themselves worthy to wear one of the Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk blazers of duel academy! One duelist in particular wanted this opportunity more then anyone in the large waiting room. His name is Daniel Stone.

"I'M it! I'M it!" a boy yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd. He was about 5"8 and looked handsome and confident with his green eyes and smile. After a few second of forceful pushes and a million of excuse me's. He arrived to the woman's table.

"Hello ma'am I am number 2903. My name is Daniel Stone." Daniel spoke to the woman.

She adjusted her glasses after his statement. "Your number is 28903... Please walk through door 23. Its down the hall and take 2 lefts. Good luck..."

Daniel smiled at the woman "Thank you but I don't need luck with m..." He was quickly cut off by the woman yelling "29995! NUMBER 29995!" Daniel shrugged his shoulders and began walking.

Six and a half minutes later Daniel arrived at door 23. He took in some air as he placed his hand on the door knob. _This is it... the start of my dreams. _Daniel thought to himself. _My future is knocking on my door. Or rather I'm knocking on it's door. After this duel that I most definitely will win, I will be at duel academy! Well I won't get there if I don't turn the knob... Well here I go... turning the... _

"HEY!" a deep voice yelled from behind Daniel. It startled him. Daniel yelped and His deck dropped from out of his pocket. Daniel turned and saw a young man about age of 17 standing before him. He was about 6"5 and had short curly blue hair. He had a hard rough, exterior and looked like he would break your hands if you just stared at him the wrong way.

"Oh... sorry man. I was kinda in the middle of an internal monologue when you interrupted me... and my cards fell." Daniel said apologetically and knelt down to pick up his cards.

"lemme help you." the "man" said. He knelt down to pick help him pick up his cards as well. They silently picked up the cards, They both felt a little uneasy.

"umm... thanks for the help" Daniel finally broke the silence. "No it was my fought. I should not have yelled. " The big man said. After they finished picking up the cards The "man" held out his hand."I'm Sigmund. Nice cards you got there." Sigmund complimented "Thanks... I hope you didn't memorize my cards so you can defeat me later at the academy." Daniel laughed and then took Sigmund's hand and shook it.

"Oh so you think your gonna... We should go inside. Our duels are going to start very soon." Sigmund pointed out. Then he grabbed the knob and yanked the door off his hinges almost.

"Dude you got some kind of guns!" Daniel said as he walk through the door. He was completely overwhelmed almost immediately. The Room was separated in to 9 different sections. Each containing a duel in progress. It was also sets of silver bleachers in the room.

"Well... where do we go?" Daniel asked.

"I believe you go to an available one..." Sigmund answered. "I think I will go after you... I wanna check out the competition I... we will be fighting at duel academy."

"Alright!" Daniel yelled and then ran to to look for an available booth. Sigmund watched as his new acquaintance ran to his future of dueling.

"He kinda cool." Sigmund said to himself as he took a seat in one of the hundreds of bleachers.

Daniel was busy checking all of the booths one by one. Each one contains an duelist with a duel. Finally Daniel walked upon his 8th booth and saw that the duel was almost finished. A girl with long jet black hair had 2600 life points while her duel Procter life points barely. hung on with 300.

"You gotta be kidding me with this duel sir." The girl said as she scratched her black hair. " I surely hope that the duelist at the academy can be better then this... Jurrac Gigaoto take down his dancing fairy." A giant flaming dinosaur destroyed the monster with a flame bursting from its mouth. Reducing the Procter life points to zero.

"Ra yellow. Placement finished..." The Procter said then glared at the harsh girl. The girl simply glanced at him and walked away.

"She was a bit of a bitch if you ask me." Daniel said to himself as she walked away.

"She's one of the best though little kid." The procter said as he reset his duel disk and deck.

Daniel looked at the procter and then became very excited. "CAN I DUEL HERE, CAN I DUEL HERE, CAN I DUEL HERE!" Daniel yelled and danced around. The procter simply smiled wave his hand in a "come here" motion. Daniel ran to the procter hugged him quickly.

_What the! _The procter smiled nervously then Daniel let go and ran to the other side of the booth to begin his duel.

"Sorry about the embrace... I was just really happy." Daniel said. "shall we begin?" Daniel said. Then activated his duel disk.

"Here are the rules kid. You keep 4000 to 3000 life points you are in obelisk blue. 2900 to 500 Ra yellow. Anything less is SLIFER AUTOMATICALLY! And if you lose... well you can kiss those little dueling dreams of yours good bye."

"Well I'm not getting in that sir so please lets begin." Daniel said. The procter then activated his duel...

"Let's begin" the procter said and the duel began.

P:4000

D:4000

"I shall begin!" The procter said as he drew his sixth card. "Here I go with this! I summon Dark blade in attack mode!" From a black portal on the field releases a frightening knight in intimidating black armor that had daggers sticking from the shoulder pads. He wore a black cape which blew in the wind and carried 2 pure silver scimitars, one in each hand.

Dark blade lv4 1800/1500

"that's a pretty nice start teach. Wanna show some more?" Daniel said. "Oh you have absolutely no clue what your in for. Next I add this, go spell card double summon! This allows me an extra normal summon this turn. So because of that I will now summon Burning beast in ATK mode as well!"

From a red portal crawled a snake made of completely Red hot burning rocks.

Burning beast lv4 1500/1000

"I now set 2 cards and end my turn. Go duelist!" The procter shouted at Daniel."Allow me!" Daniel drew his card. "I will start with my reflect bounder in attack mode!" From a golden portal shot out a robot that was shrouded in a red cloak and had 9 mirrors on its body.

Reflect Bounder lv4 1700/1000

"I know its not the best start but we will have to go with an attack now!"

"Bring it student" The procter boasted. "Reflect bounder attack burning beast!" Daniel commanded and the robot sprang into action. It wrapped itself around the snake and crushed it completely. Then shook off the rock debris by spinning really quickly.

P:3800

D:4000

"I know play 2 cards face down and end my turn teach..." Daniel finished his turn and two holographic cards appeared a row behind Reflect Bounder. "Don't get cocky. I activate my face down card ultimate offering!" The trap activated and then began to glow. "I can now pay 500 life points and I am allowed and extra summoning as long as I pay the cost. Now I draw!" The procter had 4 cards in his hand. " I summon my freezing beast in Attack mode now!" A hybrid monster appeared from a blue portal. It seemed to be a mix of a canine and a plant conjoined together.

Freezing beast lv4 1500/1000

"Now I play premature barrier! This spell card brings my burning beast back to the field. I just have to pay 800 to get the monster. A tombstone appeared on the field. Then suddenly it busted into pixels and rose the fiery snake.

Burning beast lv4 1500/1000

p:3000

D:4000

"Now I activate the ultimate offering ability and bring out my pitch dark dragon that resigns in my hand!" From another black portal a completely black and fiendish dragon arose and stared down the machine.

Pitch – Dark dragon lv3 900/600

"Now if you haven't notice by now my monsters are apart of the special union type monsters! Allow me to show you! Unite pitch – dark dragon to dark blade!" The Dragon hopped onto Dark blade's back and begin to melt on the monster.

"What the heck!" Daniel exclaimed as the monsters became one and the swords Dark blade held were Black.

"I will now destroy your machine! My dark blade gains a 400 ATK and DEF when fused with Pitch – Dark Dragon." The procter explained as the points of his monster rose.

Dark blade 1800/400 ~ 2200/400

"Now attack dark blade!" The procter commanded the monster to strike and the knight began to rush the machine. Then Daniel pressed a button on his duel disk which showed a trap card with a possessed body of armor.

"First you completely for got my monsters ability to deal you damage equal to your monsters original attack when he is attacked by a monster, and secondly I have two face – down cards on the field. Please allow me to activate this one!" Dark blade was closing in on Reflect bounder. "Go Sakuretsu Armor! This trap negate your attack and destroys your attacking monster!"

The ghostly armor was attacked instead of the Reflect bounder. And the armor attached itself to the monster and destroyed it by exploding. "No worries duelist I got two more attacks coming your way... Just not now." The procter said. "I end with one card face down."

_This is not so bad of a test duel... _Daniel thought to himself as he drew a card. "I'm gonna release my reflect bounder and summon Darknight Parshaft in attack mode! From a pitch black portal a half man half stallion galloped out and majestically waited for battle. He had dark purple body armor. And a sword for his hand a shield for his other hand.

Darknight Parshaft lv5 1900/1400

"This monster is nothing like his counterpart Airknight Parshaft. I now will take out your freezing beast forbidden slash!"

"Hold it sir! I activate waboku! This card prevents battle damage for me this turn and my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle either. A trio of female druids appeared and created a magical barrier around the beast.

"Maybe next time." Daniel said and ended his turn. The Procter drew a card. "I play this face down." He finished his statement and one face down card appeared behind his element beast. " To finish my turn I switch all my monsters to defense position." The freezing beast laid down on its icy legs. While the Rocky snake curled itself into a condense circle

Freezing beast lv4 1000/1500

Burning beast lv4 1000/1500

"Well this is something..." Daniel drew a card and added it to his hand. He then looked to the procter. "Is this really the best you can do teach?" Daniel asked. The procter squinted his eyes. "What are you saying" he asked suspiciously

"I mean you are being back into a corner by a couple of attacks and trap cards that I played. I expected this to be extremely difficult considering you are 'figuratively'" Daniel does quotation mark motions around the word figuratively. "... The door to my dreams and all that jazz." Daniel finished his thought and continued to stare at the procter ,waiting for a reactions to his words.

"Look kiddo" The Procter began "I know I'm not at my peak performance right now in this duel. Its just that this is not my passion at all. I do this strictly for the paycheck. I do not deserve to be the 'door to your dreams'. I just want this over with and let you in the academy. As The Procter's answer continued Daniel became more depressed. "Well... that's a complete let down..." Daniel mumbled.

"Then why don't I finish this duel for you!" A girl's voice is heard and instantly the same girl that defeated the procter earlier. "Hey it's you!" both the boys said in unison. "I heard that you wanted a challenge. So I would like to propose that I take over the duel for you teacher, sir." The girl proposed. She activated her duel disk immediately afterward.

"I can't do that! That would be against the rules! There's no way that I can allow that." The procter replied. "Are you really going to be this way when you know for a fact that this boy will school you in a New York minute?" the girl shot back and the Procter winced at the words.

"Its okay if you let her." Daniel budded in the conversation. "I would love this duel to be a challenging duel, and if she is willing to step up to get knock down a few notches I would be nothing but willing to do that as well." The girl glared at Daniel. "Oh there's no way I'm taking that retort sitting down!" The girl took the position that the procter was in. "Prepare for a beat down like never before!" The girl boasted " And just to make it interesting I will duel using the Procter's current life points."

"I've got no objections." Daniel smirked and then the duel was continued.

D:4000

?:3000

"Oh and can I learn the name of my next victim?" Daniel said sarcastically. The girl drew her 5 cards. "Lauren's my name. And taking this turn is my game! I draw!" She drew her sixth card and slammed one of the cards in her hand onto the playing field of her duel disk.

"My first monster shall be Jurrac Guaiba!" From a flaming red portal came out of the ground and released a wily dinosaur with a slick and thin body that was dark red all over. The dinosaur was on fire on it spiky top, claws and toes.

Jurrac Guaiba lv4 1700/400

'Now I add a spell card called Burden of the mighty! This continuous spell card lowers all monster that you control ATK by 100 times their level!" Daniel's eyes widened "WHAT!" Daniel yelled as his dark night lost a little luster.

Darknight Parshaft 1900/1400 ~ 1400/1400

_This is bad already! _He though to himself as his monsters ATK lowered. "I will now attack your darknight! Go flame charge!" Lauren declared her attack and the dinosaur dash toward the leaning darknight and slammed into him, destroying it.

D:3700

L:3000

"Now I special summon this monster monster know as Jurrac Brachis because Guaiba effect allow me to special summon a Jurrac from my deck with 1700 or less ATK." Lauren explained and then another Red portal appeared and a monster appeared that was completely made of fire except for its molten color head.

Jurrac Brachis lv3 1000/1000

"Now to continue my move I go into my main phase 2." Lauren said. "I'm guessing the monster cannot attack when its summoned by the effect of Guaiba?" Daniel confirmed. "Your skills of stating the obvious are just a level of brilliance." The Jurrac duelist insulted Daniel but he remained dormant with his come back to her. "I will now conduct a synchro summoning! I tune my Brachis with Guaiba!"

The flaming reptile turned into 3 rings of fire. While Guaiba jumped through the flames in slow motion. "Don't worry the synchro speech will stay in my mind, But here comes a monster of powerful proportions! I synchro summon my level 7 Jurrac Giganoto!"

A pint size T-Rex appeared on the field. It had a yellow head with orange patches of skin on it. His dominant body was blue and its feet and claws were yellow. Its head was on fire as well.

Jurrac Giganoto lv7 2100/1800.

"I will end my turn with this beauty on the field... Oh I forgot to mention that his ATK and all other face-up Jurrac monsters gain 200 ATK for each Jurrac resigning in my graveyard!" The T-Rex grew large muscles and a few inches taller.

Jurrac Giganoto lv7 2100/1800 ~ 2500/1800

"Take your turn.." Lauren said confidently as if she knew she already won the duel. "I'm not going out without a fight Lauren!" He drew his card... Then he glanced at the procter. He looked as If this duel was going to completely ruin his job career.

"Hey Proc?" Daniel said shouted and the Procter nonchalantly look his way. "You still have the power to promote me after I whip this girl his into shape." Daniel then set a monster on the field. A face down monster card appeared. "I end my turn."

"Really!" The Procter and Lauren said out loud. "yeah... we gotta take things slow." Daniel explained. "I said I ended my turn."

"Well its your entrance duel." she shrugged her shoulders and drew a card. "I discard my Destroyersauras monster card and that in turn allows me to add the field spell Jurassic world to my hand!" Lauren gather the proper card by discard her monster. "Next I summon Jurrac Aeolo to the field." from a tiny red portal a blue dinosaur appeared in a fire designed egg.

Jurrac Aeolo lv1 200/200

"Now I release this monster to special summon 1 level 4 or lower Jurrac from my graveyard. I summon back my Jurrac Guaiba in ATK mode!" The small, thin dinosaur appeared on the field ready to run

Jurrac Guaiba lv4 1700/400 ~ 2300/400

Jurrac Giganoto lv7 2500/1800 ~ 2700/1800

"My monsters get a boost from Giganoto's effect to remember?" All the dinosaurs grew a bit in statue and strength.

"Now I play Jurassic world!" As Lauren played her card the field around her became a tree infested jungle. "This field spell..."

"Give all dinosaurs a 300 ATK and DEF point bonus" Daniel interrupted her and finished her sentence.

"Yes... exactly." Lauren mumbled as her dinosaur's grew even more powerful.

Jurrac Guaiba lv4 1700/400 ~ 2600/700

Jurrac Giganoto lv7 2500/1800 ~ 3000/2100

"Now I will attack! Guaiba take out the face down monster!" Lauren commanded and her monster began to charge. But then the monster was stopped in its tracks and began to float, and then was instantly switched to DEF mode. Giganoto's position was switch to DEF as well.

Jurrac Guaiba lv4 700 DEF

Jurrac Giganoto lv7 2100 DEF

"What happened!" Lauren cried.

"It's a simple trap called Zero gravity! Now we switch all face up monster on the field to the position they are not in!"

"I end my battle phase... I switch my Guaiba and Giganoto to ATK mode ." Guaiba then stood with pride and was ready to pounce the pint size T – Rex stood ready for battle.

Jurrac Guaiba lv4 1700 ATK.

Jurrac Giganoto lv7 3000 ATK.

"I end my turn now." Lauren then exhale some breath. "I'm ready to end this now." Lauren told Daniel. "Well I am just as well. And I am prepared to end this... I think... Well here I go. I switch my face down monster face up." A warrior from the sea appeared from a golden portal. He held a golden aura lance.

Kaiser sea horse lv4 1700/1650

"I will now tribute this monster to summon my majestic Mech – Goryu!" The warrior disappeared and from a light portal glided out a golden radiant being. It had white and silver wings and body links to hold itself together.

Majestic Mech – Goryu lv 8 2900/1800

"My Kaiser Sea Horse counted as two tributes towards my monster's summoning." Daniel explained. "Now I will remove my Kaiser, and my Reflect bounder from the game! This card allow me to special summon Soul of purity and light!" A bright light engulfed Daniel's graveyard slot on his duel disk. From that light a female angel holding a young boy in her arms appeared. Her wings shimmered in the light.

Soul of purity and light lv6 2000/1800

"Next I play the spell card card card of demise! This card allows me to draw until I have 5 cards in my hand. But on my fifth stand-by phase I have to discard all cards to the graveyard." Daniel then drew 3 cards from his deck.

"Now I play the spell card double cyclone!" Daniel shouted. "Oh no!" Lauren whispered to herself. "One of my spell cards are leaving the field..."

"Now I simply destroy one spell or trap on my field and then I can destroy one of yours as well! I destroy card of demise and then your Burden of the mighty is no more!" A giant typhoon blew the cards off the field.

Daniel smiled. "I got you now! Go Goryu! Attack Guaiba! The speedy dinosaur tried to run from the attack but the long tail of Goryu got to it in time and wiped it off the field.

L:2700

D:3700

"I end my move with 1 face - down card." Daniel said as his monster returned to his side of the field. Lauren was furious by the destruction of her monster...

"I DRAW!" Lauren nearly tore her card in frustration. "I play 3 face – down cards and then I play united we stand! This equip spell gives my Giganoto a 800 ATK boost for every monster I control including itself." The T – Rex's flames grew much larger with its new ATK boost.

"Oh and you just put another Jurrac in my graveyard so my monster gets another 200 ATK."

Jurrac Giganoto 4000 ATK.

"JEEZ 4000!" Daniel yelled in astonishment. " This is going to put one hell of a dent in my points."

"Your telling me" the procter said. "Your support is too much please stop." Daniel replied sarcastically.

"I declare an attack now! Go! Giganoto! Take out soul of purity and light with mega ram!" but Daniel came prepared for the attack with an effect. "My Soul of light lowers your monsters ATK by 300 when you enter the battle phase of your move" Daniel then wave his hand and the angel created a brand new barrier which protected it from the flames that Giganoto shot toward the monster for a few seconds. Then the barrier gave out and the monster was completely obliterated

D:2000

L:2700

"There goes obelisk blue kiddo" the procter added. Daniel look a bit down. "I know... but now I can activate my face down card! Go damage condenser!" A trap card flipped over on his side. Its picture was one of a giant machine with electricity flowing through it.

"This trap allow me to summon a monster with equal or less ATK of the all the damage that I just took. Since I took 1700 points, a monster with 1700 or less can be summoned from my deck." Daniel then began to search his deck. He finally pick a card from it. " I summon my double coston in ATK mode!"

From a dark portal 2 little black spirits blew out and then put the ends of themselves together.

Double Coston lv4 1700/1650

"I end my turn Daniel... come at me." Lauren said. "oh I plan on bring it all the way. But now this duel has gotta stop now... I know the perfect way of ending it to. I remove from my graveyard 1 light monster and 1 dark monster."

"Wait... those requirements... you can be summoning that monster!: Lauren eyes began to widen. "Those monster are banned... They are too powerful!" She began to shake a little.

"Yeah this card is banned from official duels and tournaments but not entrance exams... from my hand I will now Special summon the beast of all beast, the monster of destiny, THE CHAOS BRINGER! GO Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!" Virtual thunder flash in the jungle of Jurassic World. A Terrifyingly gigantic Portal opened... little by little a magnificent dragon fell from the sky. It was a light green dragon in golden armor. Its wings shook the field when it land and wave them once. This monster quakes fear in the hearts of duelist who face it.

Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End lv8 3000/2500

The summoning of this monster caught the attention of everyone in the stadium.. "what is that" one small boy said. "my heart skipped a beat!" I middle age man shouted. "That monster is a virtual GOD!" two teenage twins cried. Lauren was in complete shock at the monster's appearance.

_That the monster from my nightmares... That the monster that plagues my thoughts... I cannot face this monster... I have no chance of winning. _Lauren though all this to herself as the monster roared. Its roar shook the duel arena.

"Meet the Envoy of the end. My most powerful monster." Daniel boomed with much pride in his voice.

"Please don't attack me with him!" Lauren yelled. She fell to her knee's and began to pray. She closed her eyes and began mumbling words.

"Lauren... Are you okay?" Daniel wondered. _She's freaking out over this monster... I need to help her now... I... I gotta win the duel though...I need to win!_ Daniel said to himself. " I pay a 1000 life points and activate Chaos dragon's effect! All cards on the field and in our hands are sent to the graveyard. You have 6 cards on your field. I have 3 on my field and 4 in my hand. We have a total of 13 cards being destroyed. Now you take damage time the total of all those cards time 300." The envoy dragon then roared quite loudly. It shook the room like an earthquake plus a typhoon at the same time. Thunder struck down on the field destroying everything in site.

"13 times 300 is 3900 points of damage." the procter said to out loud. Lauren was silently crying at this point. Then her life point dropped to 0 completely.

**L:0**

D:1000

All the cards on the field were cleared when the life points dropped to the proper amounts. Lauren was standing now... wiping the tears from her face quickly. No one had notice that she was breaking down over that monster existence in her duel. Daniel walked over to her and gave her a soft hug.

"I... I didn't know that, that monster would do all this to you emotionally." Daniel began. "I don't know what came over me... On the outside I was saying stop the duel... But on the inside... something took over me... this... this drive... this force. It made me wanna win the duel." Daniel was on the verge of tears as well. He brush them away with a few hasty bats of his eyes.

"WHOA!" A random person yelled out into the crowd. "THAT MONSTER WAS INCREDIBLE!"

"I agree completely!" another person yelled. Then a round of applause started through the stadium congratulating Daniel on his acceptance into duel academy.

"please let go" Lauren mumbled, and Daniel complied.

"Look I'm sorry about the embrace... I just thought..." Daniel was cut off by Lauren. "I don't care how much I need the hug... I didn't ask for it what so ever! So next time such and embrace happens to me involving your physical hands touching me I will file a sexual harassment thing against you so fast, it's not even funny." Daniel was struck silent by Lauren sudden mood change.

"Umm... I take it we aren't friends then?" Daniel cautiously replied to her on going rant. Lauren then ran up to his face and began to speak again. "From this moment... We are nothing but rivals... We will never be friends... ever." The cold words sent a shiver down Daniel's back.

"I'm sorry about that." Daniel apologized and then walked away from her. Lauren then stormed out of the room. Daniel walked over to Procter who was grinning like a clam.

"So you ended the duel with 1000 life points. Since you did win you are now accepted into the grand Duel academy in the Ra yellow dorm!" The words that came from the Procter were like music to Daniel's ears. He hopped up and down and ran all around the stadium yelling to himself "I MADE IT!"

Its been a few hours since Daniel won his duel against Lauren and earned his ranking into Ra yellow dorm of duel academy. Daniel been packing ever since he arrived back home. He was still ecstatic from his entrance duel.

_I did it! I can't believe that ME Daniel Stone is going to be living the Dream of DUEL ACADEMY! _Daniel thought to himself as he was running back in forth to his bed ,which had held his luggage bag, to his closet. He was folding his clothes and putting them in his bag with the speed of a madman. _This is so freaking great! I'm going to be the big man on campus! I mean big BIG like Jaden Yuki big! I'm gonna get all the best cards and beat all the greatest players and Get loads of Duelist points and... _Daniel dropped all his clothes in his hand because of a knock he heard on his door.

"Come on in!" Daniel yelled to the person outside the door. He bent over to pick the clothes he dropped on the floor up and began re-folding them. His room door opened a few seconds later. It was a woman In her mid forties. She had light brown hair and looked like an older, female version of Daniel.

"What's up mom?" Daniel said to his mother. "Nothing at all... I'm just a little sad that you got accepted... that's all." Daniel put he folded clothes into this bag and then walked over to his mother.

"Now mom you said that you wouldn't be like this when I had to leave." Daniel stated. "This is my dream! I can't have you raining on my parade." His mother's eyes began to tear up. "I didn't come to make you feel bad! I just wanted to say goodbye before you left..." Daniel's mother then walked over to Daniel dresser. She picked up a picture of Daniel when he was much younger. She smiled sweetly at the picture.

"I remember the day we took this... It was saint Patrick's day. And you saw a commercial for that academy... You told me that day that you would never leave me for any reason... Now look at you... you are dying to get out." His mother had tears streaming. Daniel rolled his eyes

"Oh don't give me bull mom. We have been clashing for days on end. We've gotten nothing but accomplish like this. I need to leave so when I come back it will be like a brand new start..." Daniel glances at the clock in his room. It read 3:07 pm. Daniel zipped his luggage and pulled it off his bed and started walking out of the room. His mother finally notice he was leaving and ran after him. Daniel made it out the door and continued to walk when his mother finally caught up to him.

"Daniel Alexander Stone! How dare you try to storm off, And then you had the audacity to try to leave while I was in the same room!" Daniels mother was furious one second but almost instantly she broke down into tears. Daniel closed his eyes and then took in a breath.

"Mom my plane leave's in a hour. I have no time for all your dramatics..." Daniel continued to walk. " HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME AT THIS TIME!" She screamed to Daniel. He shuttered at her words but did not break pace. " if you leave me... I... I will be completely alone in this small house... I can't be alone... Being that way does thing to a person..." His mother continued to plead but Daniel was not slowing at all.

"I have to leave mom... There is nothing here for me in this place. But out there I have so many opportunities. I have a future out there." Daniel stopped at his car. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "I love you mom... I really wish that you will come and visit me at the academy... I have to go now. I will see you later." Daniel took his new found 17 year old freedom and started the car. His mother had began to walk back into their home. Daniel drove off with misty eyes.

Well it looks like Daniel got his wish of being in the academy but at the price of leaving his mother all alone there home. Looks to me like this is revealing some pretty strong character traits at that part. So anyway that the chapter. I really hope that you like it and if you have any critiques and all that jazz please let me know. Comment and reply guys!

Oh and now I'm accepting original characters for the story. I have the story line down just not the characters or their decks. So if you would like to have your character featured in the story. Please submit your character in this format.

Character name:

Personality:

deck type:

age:

Choose what kind of character it is

duel academy student

duel academy professor

neutral character

character rival (if there is one for your character)

family ties (if there is one for your character)


	2. Curriculum Change

Alright guys here's chapter 2 of my story. I was working pretty hard on this chapter so please enjoy. Now let me know what you think I love constructive criticism not flames! Any way review and reply please. Oh and this chapter can seem a bit long with all the dialogue but trust me you will need it all for the storyline. Okay now lets start the show.

Yugioh Gx: Saviors

Chapter 2 – Curriculum change

Duel academy where students enter with amateur experience and leave with knowledge for a life time. Daniel made it to the academy to the academy the next morning. He didn't sleep on the plane ride. He was simply too excited to go to sleep.

When the plane lowered itself down to the landing strip he was ready to jump out of his skin because of the excitement. Daniel looked out the plane window and in the distance saw Duel academy basking in the morning sun.

_It's absolutely grand... _ He thought as the plane came to a halt. You can believe that Daniel was the first student off the plane.

"Room 284... room 284..." Daniel chanted to himself. He was checking all the hallways and examining all the numbers hanging from the room. He walked and talked to himself. "275... 279...283...284!" Daniel arrived at the door to his room. He slid his P.D.A over the scanner. The scanned sent out a green light and the door clicked open by itself. Daniel walked inside the room to see pure elegance. The room was a mixture of white and gold paintings and decorations. A picture of a Sirus Truesdale hung on the wall of the room, next to the canopy beds. Daniel walked over to the picture of Sirus and Daniel stared at it.

"Wow... I guess this is a sign that I'm really here..." Daniel gazed at the picture as if a god stood in front of him.

"No not a sign... consider it... a... decoration." a voice said. Daniel quickly turned around, and so no one around. " Who said that?" Daniel called out. Daniel looked around Then out of the corner of his eye a small pale skinned kid with spiked jet black hair in a yellow blazer and Jeans lunged at Daniel. Daniel notice the boy and the boy landed on the floor... two feet away.

"Are you okay!" Daniel spat out quickly after the landing. He ran to the boy and helped him up. The green haired boy dusted himself off and then put his head down in defeat.

"Aw man... I can't even ambush a freshman properly." The boy breathed.

"Ambush! AMBUSH FOR WHAT!" Daniel boomed. The young boy didn't respond back to Daniel. Daniel grew a little angry towards the boy and then lifted him from the floor up by his under shirt that he wore under his blazer. The boy tried to break free of his grip but could not because of his lack of strength.

" I asked you a question sir.." The words stabbed at the boy like tiny daggers against his skin. " Why would you ambush me?"

"I... It... it... was... f-f-f for a haze. Christian white... p-p-put me up t-t-t-t-t-t to it..." The boy stuttered.

"Now next question. Who is Christian White?" Daniel asked his second question. The boy began to look scared.

"He's a obe-e-e-e-lisk blue stu-stu-stu dent." The boy continued to trip over his answer. Daniel shook his head and placed the boy back on his feet.

"My name is Daniel stone. Whats yours?" Daniel introduced himself. The boy looked confused. "Why do u need my name. Your angry at me!" Daniel waved his hand. "I don't care about that now. I'm a pretty forgiving person." Daniel smiled "Besides its not your fault that you 'ambushed' me. I mean it kinda is but I'm gonna over look that detail."

The boy looked cautiously. "I'm Scott... Scott Truesdale." Daniel was in awe at the name. "YOU MEAN THE TRUESDALE!" Scott nodded his head. "Yeah... I got the name but not the guts or the skills... or the strength... or the excitement... or looks." Scott continued to ramble on about the comparisons of him and his family

"Hey, hey bro! Calm down with all the low self esteem issues..." Daniel said. "I'm sure that you are a pretty beast duelist and a cool guy. I mean you are a part of DUEL ACADEMY..." Daniel put a lot of emphasis on the duel academy. "...And besides you are in the Ra yellow dorm! That means you must have some kind of dueling skill."

Scott shook his head slightly. "I'm afraid I really don't. I think my duel was a complete fluke. I got lucky because my Procter had a bad hand."

Daniel felt bad for Scott. He didn't like to see people's feeling hurt. "So you don't think that your that great a duelist... why don't you duel me!" Daniel suggested to Scott.

"I do love dueling... But I don't think I could beat you... I saw your duel against that girl back in the entrance exams. Your deck seems really strong."

Daniel let the compliment go right to his head. "I don't like to brag... but I will anyway! I do have a pretty beast deck if you ask me." Daniel began to rant about how great his dueling deck and skill are when Scott's pocket began to vibrate. Scott reached in his pocket and pulled a Blackberry cell phone out of his pocket. He answered the phone.

"Hey it's Scott."

"Did you do the duty?" The voice over the phone asked.

"No... I didn't get to. I didn't scare him." Scott murmured.

"Look... Since you can't seem to handle the DAMN situation and accomplish the simple task I've given you Scott! Now get your shrimpy ass down to the place and take your punishment."

"Oh no please... I can still get... Just give me some time please!" Scott pleaded... "Please I will get you his card... I will..."

The person over the phone sighed with frustration "You have an hour to get the card and bring it to me... DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!" The voice boomed. Scott winced at the words. "I will have it to you soon."

"You have 59 minutes and 16 seconds to bring my card... I'm out." The phone hung up and Scott Grimaced. Daniel was still ranting to himself and Scott, who was no longer listening. Daniel noticed something was wrong with Scott because he went to take a seat on the sofa that was in the room. Daniel walked over to Scott who look pathetic.

"So... You still want that duel?" Daniel suggested again to Scott who nodded his head.

"Daniel I do not have time to duel... I... I kinda want to throw something by you... Just promise me that you won't get angry with me." Daniel's face grew serious. "I will not get angry." Daniel knew he had a hard time controlling his actions when he got mad.

"Well the real reason I tried to attack you is because I wanted to see you Envoy Dragon card..." Scott said honestly.

"Really? Why didn't you just ask then?" Daniel rolled his eyes and walked over to his suitcase which he placed on his bed. He unzipped it and revealed clothes, a duel disk, deck of cards and a thick binder.

Scott took interest in the binder.

"Hey what you got in the binder?" Scott wondered out loud. Daniel threw him the binder. Scott nearly caught it but fumbled the binder and it dropped to the floor.

"It's my card collections. I'm constantly changing the cards in my deck for some of my newer one's just to see my options at card combinations." Daniel explained. He also scanned his main deck and pulled out the Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End.

"Here you go, The card you wanted to see." Daniel handed Scott the card. But Scott was enthralled at the cards in his hands.

"Dude... These monsters are amazing! And they are in such great condition!" Scott exclaimed. Then he sighed. _I can't do this... I refuse to take this man's cards... It's just wrong. _Scott though to himself.

"Yeah those cards are pretty damn great huh?" Daniel smiled with such an egotistic attitude. "I would be devastated to lose any of those cards. Especially my Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End." Suddenly Scott drew in a sharp gasp.

"You have the other monster to complete the set!" Scott cried. He showed him the card, and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah I got that too. Both of those monsters are very special to me." Daniel said sincerely.

"Man... You have to use these monsters in a duel! I just wanna see them in actions! You need to go and sign up for the D.C or Dueling club to you freshman." Scott told him. Then Daniel grabbed the boy by the neck and began rubbing his knuckles throughout his hair.

"Ow! Danny no no no! NUGGIES!" Scott yelled. Then Daniel let him go and bust into a laughing fit.

"Wow... That was completely worth it." Daniel breathed, and Scott began to laugh just as well.

A few hours later Daniel and Scott were dueling each other just for fun. Daniel just defeated him in a duel. The monsters cleared the field and Scott bent down on his knee's.

"That was awesome dude! I wish I could duel like that." Scott commented.

"Yeah you didn't do so bad yourself." Daniel laughed "So I take it we cool right?"

"What you mean by that?" Scott asked.

"I mean we are friends right?" Daniel replied. Scott acted as though he was baffled!

"FRIENDS FRIENDS! UM WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" Scott exclaimed. "We are the BEST OF FRIENDS!" Scott said and then fell back in happy laughter.

After a decent start on campus Daniel and Scott had a nice start to their relationship. The two were now walking to their first period together. It's pretty quiet between them.

_I haven't been contacted by them in a few days _Scott though to himself. They boys turned into class and took their seats amongst the student. It was a mixed class of Slifer's, Ra's, and Obelisk's. Scott and Daniel set next to each other.

A few minutes pass and a tall lanky woman, who was easily 6"7, Struts into class as if she owns the place. She had blonde hair with a 3 streaks of silver gray running through it. She had leathery dark skin and intense brown eyes. She took a seat in at her deck and opened the suit case which was on the desk. She pulled out a duel disk which was also a vest. She put it on and suddenly activated it. She then slammed a card that was in the deck slot on the duel disk. A holographic monster appeared. It was an abomination. It was a mixture of light purple and metallic gray. Tentacles allowed it to move. They look almost mechanical. It had at least 100 of the tentacles.

"This monster is what class?" The woman asked. She had a strong voice. It was not deep but still powerful. It boomed across the class. A young girl raised her hand. She was a Slifer red student with curly indigo hair and pale skin.

"That is the alien monster Cosmic Horror Gangi'el. One of the few ace cards of the Alien series of duel monster cards." The girl explained with ease. The monster slammed its tentacles against the floor.

"That is correct... What is your name young lady?" The professor asked.

"I am Alicia Dawson." The girl announced.

"Well I think that I'm going to really like you as this year goes by." The professor smiled at her and then began to speak again. "I am Professor Petry class. I majored in the Studies of Reptile duel monsters and minored in Reptilian archetype of duel monsters." She proclaimed. "I will teach you the origins, History, and strategies of all things Reptiles in the game of duel monsters are there in any questions?" No hands were raised...

"Alrighty then... lets start the day off with the archetype of Aliens. The aliens are the first true archetype of the Duel monsters..." She began and from that point the class went downwards. The class is three hours long... Daniel could not sit through the constant lectures for more then an hour.

"I can't do this Scott... She getting into the stage that I'm hearing only Blah...Blah.. Blah." Daniel stated.

"Well you only got two more hours of it... Just listen to her and bear with us... all of us..." Scott whispered. Daniel looked around and saw that half the class was either asleep or secretly using their cell phone's in class.

_I can't do this all year... God NO!_ Daniel shouted in his mind. Then he stood up out of his seat.

"Professor Petry!" Daniel echoed. "I know this is the first day and all but we gotta spice this class up! It's not working this way" The teacher stopped her talking, She stared at Daniel with an emotional face.

"What is your name child..." She asked coldly.

"I'm Daniel Stone... And I would love if you showed us the same information that you are lecturing to us in a different fashion." Daniel said.

"I'm sorry Daniel but I cannot just change the way the class is ran because of one young students opinion."

"Well what if we took it for a vote professor." Daniel suggested. "The people who are actually awake would vote."

"Well... I'm sorry about that sir but this is not a democracy. This is my class. What I say goes in my classroom." The professor dictated.

"You know that sound a lot like dictator if you ask me" smirked Daniel. The professors began to look irritated.

"Well great thing I didn't ask you amateur." insulted Professor Petry.

"I am no amateur lady... I would be absolutely love to prove you wrong..." Daniel challenged.

"If you are issuing a challenge to me I shall have no reason not to accept." The professor stepped from her desk and out into the front of the room. Daniel fished in his back pack for his duel disk and deck. Once he had the items he dashed down towards where the Alien professor stood.

"Daniel... What the hell?" Scott mumbled to himself. Suddenly Alicia Dawson stood up from her seat.

"Professor Petry if you don't mind me adding my input into this little situation you've OBVIOUSLY been lured into by this asinine, immature, completely ridiculous poor choice of a student." The girl added, The class laughed at her degrading words about Daniel.

"HEY!" Daniel and Scott exclaimed in unison.

"Alicia I do not need you to analyze my choices in front of me. I really want to teach this kid a lesson." The professor inputted. "NOW CLASS I SHALL DEMONSTRATE FIRST HAND HOW POWERFUL ANIEN MONSTER CAN BECOME!" The woman boomed.

"Lets do this teach." Daniel replied and then both their duel disk activated.

PP:4000

D:4000

"The better duelist should start." Daniel said as he drew a card from his deck. _Good hand, good hand. _Daniel repeated in his head as he saw a few cards of his favorite in his hand.

"I will start by summoning Silent swordsman lv3 in Attack mode!" Daniel placed the card in a monster slot and from a sparkly white portal rose a small warrior in a blue trench coat carrying a large and thick sword.

Silent Swordsman Lv3 lv3 1000/1000

"Next I play one card face – down. If you will..." Daniel concluded his move as a face down card appeared. The professor drew a card.

"I will take the offensive by placing my Alien warrior in Attack mode." From a dirt brown portal a large silver monster appeared. It snarled and had large hands, feet and claws to match.

Alien Warrior lv4 1800/1000

"I will now play the equip spell Molting escape! This spell gives my alien the ability to prevent its destruction once a turn and also it gains 300 ATK during the damage step that it attacks a monster." A metallic parasite attached itself to Alien.

"I now declare an attack upon your swordsmen!" The professor's monster began to strike when suddenly gravity pushed upon the alien and the swordsman and made them kneel on their knee's and switch to Defense mode.

"I activated Zero gravity. This switches the positions of all monsters on the field." Daniel explained. The professor took no offense to the activation of the card.

Alien Warrior lv4 1000 DEF.

Silent Swordsman Lv3 lv3 1000 DEF.

"I place 2 cards face - down and end my turn." Daniel drew his card, wasting no time. "It's time for an upgrade! I send my Silent swordsman's lv3 to the graveyard to summon this my Silent swordsman's lv5!"

The small swordsman's began to grow into a more handsome, taller more intimidating monster in the same attire.

Silent swordsman's lv5 2300/1000

The professor scowled at the monster. _This could put a damper on my strategy... but I just have to hope that he attacks with the same monster._ Petry plotted

"I summon to the field Doomcaliber Knight!" From a black as night portal A skeletal soldier rode out of the portal on his ghastly horse.

Doomcaliber Knight lv4 1900/1800

"Now I activate this card called lightning vortex!" This card shocked the crowd as Daniel slid it into his spell and trap card slot.

"I discard the trap card Chaos Burst and in return I can destroy all monsters that are face – up on the field,and this card is not affected by your equip spell you pulled because it is a destruction outside of battle" Daniel smiled triumphantly as lightning destroyed his only monster that posed a threat... or so he thought.

"I won't go out this easily!" The teacher exclaimed and then a face - down card flipped over and revealed a picture that had little purple bugs infesting a illustrious city.

"This trap is called Planet Pollutant virus. To activate it I have to tribute an alien monster on my field. Then all monsters on your field are destroyed because they do not have A- counters on them." A purple mist washed over the field and the monsters that Daniel controlled busted into pixels.

"Aw damn." Daniel cursed himself. "This is not supposed to go this way"

_That surely showed that degenerate._ Alicia said to herself. _He should have known that a high grade professor would have had all the corners sealed. _

"Damn I don't have anything else to add on to this. I'll have to end my turn." Daniel sighed

"As I though... You don't have much to offer after I took your main line of attack away huh?" The professor asked with a mocking voice.

"Just go..."

"Allow me too!" She drew a card. "I summon my Alien Kid and he's ready to strike!" A small monster with green orbs in its body appeared. It had a yellow ray gun in its hand and was gray in color.

Alien Kid Lv4 1600/700

"Next I will play the continuous spell card "A" Cell Breeding Device." On the field rose a chamber with golden liquid on the inside.

"Now every stand - by phase all monsters on the field get a dosage of "A" counter. Now it's time for an offensive attack! Go and attack Mr. Stone directly if you please."

The alien then began to aim his ray gun at Daniel's duel disk. Then he pulled the trigger and a green laser pierced the duel disk halo-graphically.

D:2400  
>PP:4000<p>

"I will now stop and let you try to make up for lost ground." The professor teased and Daniel drew his card.

_What I really need now is my Chaos envoy dragon. That would solve a lot of problems on this field right now. But I didn't draw it this turn so I'm just going to have make way with what I have. _

"Any day please" Alicia whispered. Daniel seem to react accordingly as if he heard her words.

"I summon Manju of ten thousand hands ." Daniel set the card on the duel disk with not much enthusiasm, and then a golden portal appeared a nasty grayish brown monster who apparently had over ten thousands hands.

Manju of ten thousand hands lv4 1400/1000

Suddenly a gray snake appeared on the field and crawled onto Manju.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"Oh its just another effect of my Planet Pollutant virus trap card. All of your monster gain "A" counters when they are normal of special summoned." The Professor explained and Daniel continued to glare at Petry

"Any who,when this stud is summoned I can add one ritual spell or monster to my hand." Daniel pulled his deck out of the slot and pulled out a blue monster card.

"I add Shinato : king of a higher plane to my hand." Daniel added the card to his hand. Then a face down holographic card appeared.

"I end my move with a face – down card."

"It seems as though you are struggling!" The teacher deducted. "I on the other hand am doing incredibly well. Since its the stand – by phase of my turn all monsters on the field gain an "A" counter thanks to "A" cell breeding device."

Gray snakes appeared and pierced the monsters on the field.

Manju of ten thousands hands 2 "A"

Alien Kid 1 "A"

"I now summoned another alien monster this one is Alien Infiltrator!" The Professor played her card and a dark portal released a mechanical monster with electricity pulsating throughout it's body.

Alien infiltrator lv2 800/500

"I now activate the effect of my Alien dog and special summon her to the field since I normal summoned a Alien this round" From a dark brown portal came a Alien dog in sliver and blue body suit.

Alien Dog lv3 1500/1000

"Jeez those things are everywhere." Daniel complained.

"Well I'm afraid you are just going to have to deal with it buddy because here comes an effect. When Alien dog is special summoned from my hand I place 2 "A" counter on monsters that you control!" two more snakes pieced the monster.

Manju of ten thousands hands 4 "A"

"Now I will start attacking you. If these attacks go through your done boy. So first I will attack you directly with my Alien infiltrator because of its effect Once per turn, I can have this card can move attack you directly as long as no spell, trap or Monster card on your side of the field is in the same column as my infiltrator."

"Jeez... You are really good at this" Daniel gulped and braced him self for the attacks.

"Attack directly infiltrator!" The monster's shot electric bullets at the Daniel. He dodged them fortunately.

D:1600

PP:4000

"Now I will attack your Manju with my Alien Kid! And since his effect lowers your monsters points by 300 times the amount of "A" counters it has your monster will lose 1200 ATK." The Professor calculated and explained nearly every thing she needed to have to win this duel... Except the cards in Daniel's deck.

"Now let me save myself if you don't mind me doing so I activate my Widespread ruin trap card!" The cards picture was a giant explosion. "This card destroys the monster on your field with the highest ATK on your side of the field! That just so happens to be your Alien kid! SO say bye bye."

Professor Petry gasped at the card and the destruction of the monster. She then grew very irritated.

"You are the most... Aggravating child I've ever met!" the Professor snapped. Daniel backed away cautiously

"You realized that its been like 3 turns in this duel right?" Daniel joked and the class laughed.

"I will make you eat those words!" She continued to yell. "I attack your Manju with Alien dog!"

The dog pounced on the monster and obliterated it.

D:1500

PP:4000

The professor seemed to gain her composure back. "I end my turn."

_Come on deck... don't let me down! _Daniel silently preyed as he drew his card.

"Alright I will start with Pot of greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck!" Daniel stated as he drew the cards. "Next I play the spell card reinforcements of the army! This spell allow me to add level 4 or lower warrior type from my hand to my deck." Daniel scanned his deck and pulled out the monster Queen's knight.

_What's he planning_ Scott, Alicia, and Professor Petry thought in unison.

"Now I summon Queen's knight in attack mode!" Daniel declared the summoning and from a golden portal a woman of regular statue appeared she wore red body armor with the 4 suit embroiled all over the armor.

Queen's Knight lv4 1500/1600

"I'm not done either teach so I'm going to need ya to sit tight and wait for me." Daniel said to the Professor who looked out of patience from his turn.

"You need to go ahead and give up child. I have won. There is no way for you to catch up after such a set back." The woman implied. "Admit it to yourself and you will have much less to deal with." Alicia chuckled at the words of her professor.

"You know she correct." Alicia continued with Petry. "Any good duelist knows when to call it quits and when he know that his hand is going nowhere. Just give up this farce so we can continue with class."

"Heeeeey!" Daniel yelled. "You two are the biggest knuckle heads I've ever met in my life!" Daniel struck nerves with that remark. "

"Knuckle heads!" Alicia and Professor Petry exclaimed in unison.

"Yes... And I will be happy to tell you why... After I win this duel." Daniel grinned. " Now I play the spell card Double summon! This allows me to do exactly what you would think... summon double this turn, and with the extra summoning I summon to the field my king's knight!"

From another golden portal marched the blue cape wearing, golden armored knight.

King's knight lv4 1600/1400

"Now with this monster summoned on the field while I control Queen's Knight I can special summon Jacks knight from my deck!" The two knight crossed their swords and from a blinding white light walked a tall blue and silver armored knight

Jack's Knight lv5 1900/1000

"Now gaze in the radiance of my three LIGHT knights." The Knights looked absolutely elegant in their shining colorful armor. Professor Petry looked almost frightened to see the monsters.

"You know all of those monsters get "A" counters because of the that virus card that Petry played." Scott mentioned.

"SCOTT WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Daniel yelled.

"The fair one!" Scott responded "Sorry bro." A gray snake attached itself to each of the knights. Petry still look a bit unnerved to see the monsters. So her response to monster was this.

"Now what are you going to do with monsters now?" She asked her voice shake a bit.

"Well is it really a question" Daniel replied back. "I'm going to take down those things that you call monsters. I will start with Queen's knights attacking your alien infiltrator!

"Not now not ever! I activate my trap Offering to the snake deity!" The trap card showed a picture of Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes burning in flames. "This trap card destroys a reptile on my field, and I get to take out two of your monsters. I give up infiltrator to destroy the king and jack!" The alien combusted into flames, and the flames erupted and spread over to King's and Jacks Knight which took them down in flames with the alien.

"Aww damn... You seem to always trip me in my momentum." Daniel commented. "Well I guess I can't do much else..." Daniel concluded. " I still believe that I can win! You just wait!" Daniel reassured himself.

"I draw. First all the monsters on the field gain "A" counters because of my spell card." Began the professor, then gray snakes attached themselves to the monster again

Queen's knight 2 "A"

Alien Dog 1 "A"

"Now time to release my alien dog and bring out her master! Go Alien Mother!" A dark portal absorbed the dog and spat out a large four armed beast. It had white and purple exterior, large pink talons, and blue orbs were scattered across its body.

Alien Mother lv6 2300/1500

"Oh he's in for it now" Alicia said from her seat.

"He can beat it (gulp)... hopefully" Scott said.

"This is just one of the major monsters of my deck. Prepare to have your monster trampled by mine!" The professor pointed at Queen's knight and the giant alien raced for the monster. The knight didn't have much of chance against the creature. Because after two slashes by the alien's claws it was no more.

D:700

PP:4000

"I now activate the effect of my Alien mother. If she attacks a monster with "A" counters that you control and she destroys the monster as well the card is special summoned to my field after my battle phase and it is treated as a reptile monster!" After the professor finished her explanation about Alien Mothers effect the Knight appeared next to the alien kneeling on her knee.

Queen's Knight 1600 DEF

"I end my turn" said Professor Petry. Daniel drew a card and nodded his head."I summon Blade knight in attack mode!" Daniel declared the summoning and from a white portal came a black knight with a sturdy black shield and sword.

Blade knight lv4 1600/1000

"…and one face – down card to add on to this." a vertical card appeared on his field. " Now My blade knight can get his bonus ATK. I have only one card in my hand so my monsters 400 ATK because of his effect."

Blade knight 2000 ATK.

"Next I will take my monster back... to the graveyard where it belongs! I will attack Queens knight with Blade knight!"

The monster collide its sword with Queens knight chest, therefore destroying it.

"The card was in Defensive position so I take no damage." The professor replied.

"I know that... Dealing damage was not my main objective this turn." Daniel chuckled.

"Well is that ever going to be apart of your objective!" Scott exclaimed. "I mean you have not dealt any damage to Professor Petry!"

"Scott you are a horrible motivate!" Daniel mumbled. "I know what I'm doing Scott... Thanks."

"Let him duel as he please young man. The outcome of this duel will still not change no matter what." Postulated Petry.

"Just make a move..." Daniel urged the teacher. She drew a card and gray snakes grew onto the monsters.

Blade knight 1 "A"

Alien mother 1 "A"

"I summon my Alien hunter in attack mode!"

A blue portal opened and out came a humanoid lizard in black armor carrying a lance.

"Don't even bother! I activate bottomless trap hole! This will remove your monster from the game since it is more then 1500 ATK!" A deep pit opened underneath the monster. The monster fell into it, and almost immediately the hole closed.

"Well that's just a minor set back" Commented Alicia. "You can still defeat him with ease!" She yelled to the professor.

"I will attack your monster with mine! GO!" As the professor commanded and the monster began to strike. A simple two claw slash and it was all over for the monster.

D:400

PP:4000

"Not to much left for you huh?" The professor taunted. "I have exactly 10 time the amount of life you have. It's time for you to wrap this up buddy." Through all the damage and hopeless situation that others saw Daniel in he still held his happy smile.

"I'm not giving up this duel. I am going to continue to come back and draw the cards that I need... Just like this here!" Daniel drew his card and what a card it was.

"I play allure of darkness. This card allows me to draw two cards. Then I must remove a DARK monster from my hand out of the game. If I don't the entire hand is removed from the game... and just to add on to the suspense I will tell you that I don't have any Dark monsters in my hand already." Daniel slowly drew his cards.

_Don't screw this up Daniel! _Scott thought with desperation.

Daniel gave a long grin after he drew the cards. "I remove from the game swift Gaia the fierce knight who is a DARK attribute monster." Daniel slid the card in his pocket.

"Now I will continue my move with a special summoning!"

murmurs were spoken amongst the crowd.

"Is it going to be that dragon?" one small obelisk blue said.

"This duel just got good if it is." another Ra yellow student said.

"Come on release that dragon." A Slifer red chanted.

"I remove Queen's knight plus my Doomcaliber Knight from my graveyard out of the game to summon MY BEAST!" Daniel cried as a dark portal opened up and out came a black sorceress with a black cape.

"This monster is Chaos Sorcerer one of the more powerful monsters of my deck." Daniel explained and the crowd looked very unsatisfied

Chaos Sorcerer lv6 2300/2000'

"BOOO!" The class shrieked out of anger.

"What!" Daniel asked. He was completely confused and wonder what he did to upset the class.

"WHERE THE DRAGON!" The class roared.

"The dra... Ohhhh! You thought I was summoning my Chaos Dragon. HA!" Daniel laughed. "I'm sorry guys! Didn't know you guys were looking forward to that."

"CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON?" Alicia snapped at the raging crowd. "This duel need to end and it needs a victory for Professor Petry."

"That not happening ma'am." Daniel replied. "I'm going to win. It just takes steps. Here step number 1! I remove from play your Alien mother because of Chaos Sorcerer effect! I can trade in the attack of my monster and your abomination pulls a Houdini act!"

The Sorcerer waved his hands created a magical circle, one half of the circle was a shimmering gold while the other was a sparkling black. The monster roared and shot the circle at the alien. The alien struggled while the circle grew smaller and smaller until it was not visible to the naked eye. Then the Sorcerer clapped his hands once and the circle enlarged twice its original size. It began to enlarge into a cylinder that covered the monster completely. Then the cylinder shrank into nothingness.

"Quite the feat your monster just pulled. I enjoyed the visuals." Petry complimented.

"Well that good... I guess. I end my move." Daniel concluded his move. _Now how is she gonna counter this move I just made? _Daniel asked himself as she drew her card from her deck... Gray snakes shot out of nowhere and onto the two monsters on the field.

Blade knight 1 "A"

Chaos Sorcerer 1 "A"

"I play the spell card pot of greed! This allow me to draw two cards."

"If I don't know any card effects I surely know that one." Daniel said

"I'm going to ignore that and just play one face down card." The woman uttered.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'I end my turn' move." Daniel said as he drew a card.

"I remove my king's knight and jack's knight from the game to special summon my Soul of purity and light!" Daniel slid the two monsters into his pocket and from a portal came an a clear angel with magnificent wings that carried a young boy in her arms.

Soul of purity and light lv6 2000/1800

"With two monsters on my field I'm gonna go ahead and start attacking! Here we go! I attack my blade knight, that you stole, with soul of purity and light!

The angel release a powerful blinding light and destroyed the knight.

"Well I guess your finally going to take your damage huh?" Daniel said mockingly.

"Just do your worst." The professor responded.

"Alright Chaos sorcerer send her flying with chaos beams!" Daniel commanded his monster and then a black magical beam shot of out one hand and a golden ray shot out the other it slammed into the Professor she showed that nothing phase her.

P.P:1700

D:400

"Now I activate a trap! Go Damage = reptile! This allows me to convert your damage into a special summoning I just took 2300 points of damage therefore a monster with 2300 or less ATK can be summoned from my deck!"

"Every freaking time..." Daniel shouted.

"I now special summon Alien Revenger!" After she claimed her summoning a dark portal appeared and a gargantuan monster stepped out. It was completely dark green and red orbs covered its body.

Alien Revenger lv7 100/100

"A level seven monster with 100 ATK and DEF? What is this a joke?" Daniel laughed to himself at the monster.

"Are you finished with your turn?" The alien controller asked.

"Yeah I have to be unfortunately." Daniel answered.

"Well then allow me to continue this. First of all on the turn that this monster is on my field all spells and traps are destroyed on my field."

The snake factory was put out of business by the green alien shooting a red orb at it.

"Now this can become any monster that is in my graveyard that is a reptile type monster. I choice for it to become Alien mother." The Alien then morphed into a green version of Alien mother.

Alien Revenger lv7 2300/1500

"This card gains the ATK of the monster. So now I will attack Chaos sorcerer!"

The green monster grew larger as it attacked.

"My monster gains 500 ATK when it attack a monster with "A" on it so that is all that you wrote!" The alien obliterated the sorcerer. Halo-graphically created smoke filled the air.

D:200

P.P:1700

After the smoke cleared Petry saw that her opponent was still in the game.

"You didn't forget my Angel's effect did you? It lowers your monsters ATK by 300 during your battle phase." Daniel explained with a slick expression on his face.

"Well... I didn't calculate that... I end my turn."

"Well Here I go..." Daniel placed his hand on the deck in a drawing motion. _Let's hope that what he said is right... _Daniel said to himself and then really concentrated to his deck. He calmed his mind and drew a card.

"ALRIGHT!" Daniel exclaimed. "I will give you guys what you want now... except only better."

The crowd chatted amongst themselves in whispers. "I remove Chaos sorcerer and Manju of ten thousand hands! To summon one of my best monsters." Daniel shouted. Then clouds appeared over the field. They were dark, ominous clouds. Then suddenly the clouds dispersed and revealed a monster in blue armor with golden trimming. He carried a sword and shield with a golden dragon on it. He just levitated in the air and slowly floated down.

"I would like for you all to meet Black luster soldier – Envoy of the beginning." Daniel announced.

Black luster soldier – Envoy of the beginning lv8 3000/2500

"This is crazy wicked." Scott whispered in awe at the magnificent monster appearance.

"It's truly a beauty" Alicia commented. Her eyes were glued upon the monster.

"Now lets end this please. I attack you alien with my soldier. Handle it Black luster soldier, Golden magnitude!"

The swordsman's held his sword in the air and a golden pulsation came from it. Then from the sword a golden dragon appeared and pierced the alien, thus destroying it.

P.P:1100

D:200

"Now its effect activates..," Daniel added and the crowd gasped.

"An effect during the battle phase after it attack!" The professor exclaimed

"Yes he has one and it allows him to strike you down with another blow after he destroys one of your monsters." Daniel pointed at the professor and the monster instantly appeared in front of her. She was startled and stumbled back. The soldier raised his blade and slash the teacher. She braced herself as the made it target.

_**P.P:0**_

D:200

It's been a few minutes after the duel ended and the cards were cleared off the field. Daniel was back in his seat next to Scott and Professor Petry was back at her desk.

"Okay that was a grand duel Mr. Stone." Daniel was shocked at the fact that she was congratulating him and his victory.

"What happened to me being the most aggravating child you've ever met?" Daniel asked.

"Well like you said. That was only the third turn of the duel." she smiled at him sincerely. Then Alicia Dawson interrupted the moment.

"Daniel I still want to know why you called us knuckleheads!" Alicia spoke.

"Oh well that was a bad word to describe how you guys are." Daniel began. "You are just not trusting enough I should say. I won that duel because of my guts, determination, and trust in my deck."

"Oh give me a break!" Alicia moaned. "That heart of the cards bull never worked with any one. You know what they call heart of the cards nowadays? CHEATING!" Alicia shouted.

"Are you accusing me of something Dawson?" Daniel asked threateningly

"Not bluntly, no" She answered.

"That's enough you two!" The professor cut in. "We still have a lot of time in class. Lets make the best of it... By this!" The professor slapped a card on her duel vest. It was alien mother.

" Now we can discuss this Alien,reptiles and such using visuals. Is that alright with the class?" She asked them

"But I'm and auditory learner!" Alicia answered But then the class yelled over her voice. They all screamed "YES!"

"Well then... lets continue then." The teacher chuckled.

Alright Chapter two complete. It's a pretty long one too if you ask me. Anyway I hoped that you all enjoyed it. It took me forever to type it so please reply and respond. Also I'm still taking in those OC's. Send

them in! Darkcastle will see ya next time!


	3. Drawing upon the Special Draw

Alrighty guys I like all the support that my little story is getting. All this motivation I get from reading reviews and OC is like crack for me. That the best gift you can give, a nice happy review. Any way His Chapter 3. In this chapter I'm going to increase Daniel and Scott's friend list using you guy's OC! YIPPIE US! Also a few surprises are gonna be featured in the chapter. Well without further mouth vomit from me I present you Chapter 3. (HA I RHYMED! Oh I'm too much).. Go on and read now.

* * *

><p><em>Yugioh GX: Saviors <em>

Chapter 3: Drawing upon the "Special draw"

* * *

><p>The scene opens up to an overview of Duel academy. You see Students running around the island doing various activities: Dueling, Reading, talking, (unfortunately) bulling, trading cards, and many other things.<p>

Daniel is walking into his Alien studies classroom. He see's Scott in his seat already ready for class. Daniel walks over to his seat and takes a seat in the chair.

"Hey where did you go this morning?" Daniel asked. "I woke up did not smell like burnt toast for once in a week."

"I went to have the Ra continental breakfast." Scott answered "I would have woken you up to go and eat... You know your not the easiest person to wake up... or the most pleasant" Scott explained. Daniel nodded his head and then rubbed his stomach.

"I would've woken up for some food..." Daniel yawned. Then Scott chuckled.

"Man if your yawning already I'm surely glad I didn't wake you up now." Scott replied.

"I understand..."Scott complained. Then professor Petry walked into the room and began her lectures on the reptile monsters.

* * *

><p>Class was just about done for the. The Students were packing up there binders and school supplies. Daniel and Scott were walking out of the class.<p>

"So yeah... it was good breakfast." Scott said. Daniel then looked over to his small friend.

"Scott... why the hell are we still talking about the breakfast _**I**_ didn't get to eat?" Daniel exclaimed. Scott apologized and Daniel nodded his head one good time. A few seconds later a girl came running through the hallway she nearly knocked down Scott while running. Daniel had to quickly catch him before he fell to the ground.

"HEY!" Scott yelled at the girl. The girl stopped and turned around to face them. Scott and Daniel got a good look at her. She was an average height, about 5"6 with emerald green eyes. She wore Ra yellow blazer with a white blouse underneath along with light blue jeans. She had long, wavy dark brown hair and wore silvery blue vans on her feet.

"OMG I am so very sorry!" The young woman apologized. Her voice was very clean and soft, yet you could here her just fine. Scott's mouth was open and a little drool was dripping. Daniel sat the boy back up on his feet and walked to the girl.

"How you doing?" Daniel said to girl in a deep smooth voice that was totally forced.

"I'm doing just fine actually... Hey your that kid with the Envoy monsters in your deck huh?" She asked him. Daniel gave loving smile to the girl.

"Yes, yes I am... I'm Daniel Stone, at your service." He spoke to the girl in the same forced voice. Scott was finally out of his trance and walked over to the girl.

"Uhemph!" Scott cleared his throat. Daniel completely ignored his signal. The girl looked at Scott focused her attention to him

"Oh I'm so sorry that I nearly knocked you down!" She apologized "I'm just in a rush to get to duel club that all. This is our first meeting of the year." She continued.

"Duel club!" Daniel focus became those two words. "How can I get in on that?" He asked

"WE!" Scott added "how can WE get in on the club?"

The girl gave a quick blink - of – the – eyes smile. "Well you gotta do a initiation duel first of all." She answered. "Then you can be accepted. But trust me the duel is not going to be simple."

"I can handle it I..." Scott stepped on Daniel's foot "inadvertently" Daniel glared at the boy then continued his sentence "WE can handle it I am a damn good duelist. Scott on the other hand... that is yet to be determined."

"Hey!" Scott objected and Daniel just put his in his face to silence him. "Just tell us where the dueling happens and We will be there." Daniel said. Then the girl smiled again and put her hand out.

"Lemme see your P.D.A Scott." She insisted. Scott did exactly what the girl asked. She typed in a few things into his P.D.A and then handed it back to him.

"I imputed my number and the room number for the Dueling club auditions. You guys can come if you want. Just bring your A game." The girl advised, then she blew a kiss to Scott and waved a simple good-bye wave to Daniel before running off. Scott was starstruck while Daniel looked quite underwhelmed and some what pissed at Scott.

"Di...Did she just give me a kiss?" Scott asked dreamily. Daniel began walking the opposite direction. "All it was a damn blow kiss" Daniel grumbled.

"MORE THEN YOU GOT!" Scott yelled in Daniel's direction... Daniel did hear it too. He increase the pep in his step.

* * *

><p>Later on Scott arrived in to his dorm room to gather his deck and Duel disk. Daniel was in the room looking through his entire card collection and placing a few into a pile of cards.<p>

"Hey man...whacha up to?" Scott cautiously asked as he walked into the room and shut the door.

"I'm improving my deck so I can get into the duel club" He replied. "She said the duelist is no pushover so I gotta get my deck in tip top shape."

Scott nodded his head. "Well how do you know where to go if you didn't get the girls number... I mean location of the place." Asked Scott then immediately following was a glare from Daniel. "

"I got a e-mail involving the location... Any way you need to get going." Daniel stood up and collected the tiny pile of cards he compiled, and shuffled them into his original deck that was right beside him. Scott walked over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer. He gathered his deck and his duel disk and walked back over to the door.

"I'll see ya there then?" Scott asked. Daniel motioned the boy out of the room. "Yeah I suppose" He replied. Then Scott's expression turned from content to depressed. "Bye" sniffled Scott. He was almost out the door when Daniel called him.

"Scott." He called. "I'm not mad at you for getting that girls number... I just... I was just a little jealous" Daniel admitted. Then Scott busted into a fit of laughter. Daniel deeply rolled his eyes and walked towards Scott.

"What's so damn funny?" He asked intensely. Scott gained his composure and responded to his question.

"Nothing really. It's just that no one has ever been envious of me." Scot answered. "And no one has ever turned green with envy either until a while ago! IT WAS SO TRANSPARENT!" Scott cried and then laughed again.

"I will see you there short stuff." Daniel shot at Scott then he walked out of the room.

Scott wiped a laughing tear out of eye. "Oh Jesus that was a nice laugh, nice laugh." Scott coughed a few times and then shut the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>Daniel arrived at the duel club entrance. It really wasn't much. It was a large and plain room with not much color. The only color you saw besides white and was the red, yellow, and blue, and those turned out to be student blazer's hanging on the wall.<p>

"Did I come here to early?" Daniel said to himself. He walked into the middle of the room and saw no one in sight.

"HELLO!" Daniel echoed. He continued to yell in the room... "Maybe I read wrong and went to the wrong room." Daniel thought aloud.

"No... You are exactly where you need to be." A male voice said. It was a a pretty deep voice.

"Scott Truesdale welcome to the 'Special draw organization or S.D.O is what we like to call it." a familiar female voice spoke into the room.

Then from the shadows that Daniel swears didn't exist until then walked three people. One was young boy with icy blue eyes and short, straight black hair. He wore the typical obelisk blue school uniform. The girls on the other hand Daniel recognized on the spot. The girl on the left of the young boy was the one from earlier that gave Scott her number. The one on the right of the boy was last duelist Daniel defeated for coming to duel academy, Lauren.

"...Lauren" Daniel was shocked to see the girl even though he knew she was accepted into the academy.

"Hello you." Lauren replied coldly. "Your not the one that we are looking for..." She said. "Where is Scott Truesdale?"

"What do you want with my friend?" Daniel asked.

"Not much at all." The young boy answered for Lauren. "I'm Ketsu Shais. Please to meet your acquaintance." Ketsu held out his hand, and waited for a complete handshake. It was not given by Daniel so his hand went back to his side. He was still wondering what Lauren was doing here. He also wondered why he felt so angry and cold towards her.

"Okkkkkkkkay you guys." The girl from earlier happily said. "I'm Iris Parks, it's nice to get to know you Scott." Daniel was instantly confused.

"Um... Iris I'm not Scott... My name is Daniel Stone." He corrected Iris. Then she playfully face-palmed herself. "I'm so sorry I got you two confused!" she apologize quickly. "It's okay though! Both of you have the 'Special draw' anyways."

Ketsu patted the girl stomach. He had an uneasy look on his face. "Scott does not have the 'Special draw'."

Iris playfully slapped herself a few times. "So I completely had it wrong?" She said to Ketsu. He nodded. Then she turned back to Daniel, who look scared, confused, and intrigued at the same time.

"I'm sorry for getting you and your friend mixed up." She apologized. "I just assumed that since he was dueling Truesdale that he would have it because his brothers did."

Daniel grew sick of all the talking that didn't include him. "Okay guys... What the hell are we talking about?" Daniel forcefully asked. "Your talking bout this 'Special draw' and how I have it. I have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about!" He snapped at the three.

"Watch your self boy..." Lauren growled. "No need for all that attitude your showing off..." Daniel glared at her. "Don't you talk to me like your Superior to me!" Daniel yelled. "If memory serves me well it was me who handed your ass to you on a platter during the entrance exams!" Lauren face went entirely red. She stepped up to Daniel and had her fist clenched and ready to start swinging.

"Hey!" Ketsu shouted, Iris ran in front of Lauren and stopped her from going any further towards Daniel.

"Hey I got it guys" Iris interrupted. "I will explain why you are here now."

Daniel folded his arms and gave them an irritated expression. Lauren walked back over to her original spot.

"You only won because I froze... at the sight of that creature." Lauren commended. Then Daniel's expression softened and he uncrossed his arms.

"You still have to tell me what that's about that... You freaked when you saw the envoy dragon." Daniel said with remorse in his voice.

"I don't want your pity Stone." Lauren replied. "I don't even want you here... But we need to recruit all the students that have the potential to use 'Special draw'." She explained. Then Iris cleared her voice... All the attention went to her.

"Now that I have the floor finally." Iris mumbled under her breath. "I can explain the 'Special draw' to you." The girl smiled.

"'Special draw' is basically a power... not exactly a power" Iris shakes her head softly "It's like a label for that old saying of good draw in the game of duel monsters... What is that called Ketsu?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's called Heart of the cards Iris." Chuckled Ketsu Lauren seem irritated at their behavior.

"Yes the Heart of the cards is what its called." She added. Daniel nodded his head. "Oooookay... what in the hell are you guys smoking?" Daniel asked them, and Ketsu and Iris just laughed at the question. Daniel gave a tiny smile because the two were laughing at his joke.

"I know I'm something else right!" Daniel joined in on the laughing.

"ENOUGH LAUGHING!" Lauren roared over there constant laughing. They each stopped the joyous laughter within seconds.

"Ugh Lauren why are you such a freaking prick!" Iris yelled back. Lauren stepped to the girl's face "We are here to recruit all those who have the 'Special draw' Iris. Not laugh at lame responses!" Lauren hollered at the girl then Ketsu stepped into between the two girls.

"Lauren why don't you go outside and cool off. We can handle things in here." Ketsu suggested to the angry duelist. She nodded her head reluctantly and walked out the door. Once she was gone Iris began to talk again.

"Wait." Daniel cut in before she could start talking again. "Why is Scott coming here if he has nothing to do with this crap." Daniel asked.

"Well Iris over here couldn't send the boy off with no results." Ketsu answered. "He is still going to try out for duel club. He is just going to do it about a week early." chuckled Ketsu. Daniel opened his mouth to speak again. Iris cut him off this time.

"Yes, Daniel Duel club is still a real thing going on at the academy." Daniel closed his mouth after Iris answered his question.

"Besides your friend is adorable." Iris added... Daniel rubbed his teeth together in jealousy. Then Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "Okay let me summarize what you have told me..." He began. "I have a power called 'Special draw' that allows me to material what ever card I want to use in a duel?" Daniel said. Ketsu then raised his index finger and moved it side to side.

"No, No, No," repeated Ketsu. "You can only draw the cards you need, not what you want. Also the cards have to be in your deck during your duel." Daniel nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Now... how do I know this is all true and not a complete batch of bull manure?" Daniel asked. Then Ketsu nodded in agreement.

"We can prove it to you if you so choose." Iris answered and she pulled out her deck and a duel disk. "Ketsu, Lauren and myself have learned to harness the energy known as 'Special draw'. We can use it whenever we are in a bind." She explained.

"Get ready for a duel Daniel." Ketsu advised the boy and Daniel nodded in compliance and activated his duel disk and slid in his deck.

"In this duel I will defeat you." Iris told Daniel with the utmost seriousness "Unless of course you can use harness 'Special Draw' and use it to your advantage to defeat me. Daniel didn't look to convince that at the entire idea of "Special draw" but went along with it anyway.

"Wait!" Ketsu interjected. "I wanna take him..." Iris gave a light roll of the eyes and a small smile an deactivated her duel disk and handed it over to Ketsu.

"Make him a believer" Iris whispered in Ketsu ear. He nodded and then reactivated the duel disk.

"Lemme show you what using special draw is all about." Ketsu chuckled, and the duel began.

D:4000

K:4000

"Begin Daniel." Iris instructed him. "Why" he asked. "You don't seem like a full on believer yet so Ketsu here is going to have to convert you." Iris explained. "Now go ahead and take your first turn." Daniel drew a card from his deck.

"I gotta tell ya Ketsu this hand is looking pretty damn good." Daniel grinned.

"Did you will that hand to come out that way?" Ketsu asked. Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno! How am I suppose to know if I did or not?" Replied Daniel. Ketsu closed his eyes and drew his starter hand. He drew each and every one of the five cards slowly and carefully.

"You have to want the card... You have to be in sync with deck and your emotions. Visualize the cards you want. And if they are in your deck... You shall get them." Ketsu opened his eyes and stared at his hand. "Just what the doctor order!" he exclaimed. And Daniel grew a bit worried at what cards could be in his hand.

"I'm going to take my turn now." Daniel declared. "I summon Kaiser sea horse in Attack mode!" The warrior of the ocean appeared with his Poseidon trident in hand.

Kaiser sea horse lv4 1700/1650

"Now I add two face-down cards and end my turn." Daniel concluded as two face – downs appeared on the field.

"Come on man. You need more then that to beat me." Ketsu boasted and then drew his sixth card.

"To start me of I play the continuous spell card Water hazard!" A picture of a gigantic tsunami appeared on the card.

"This cards effect allows me to summon a WATER monster that is level 4 or lower from my hand when I control no monsters. So I summon to Dance princess of the ice barrier!" after Ketsu placed his card on the duel disk an light blue portal appeared. A young teenage girl with mature features appeared. She wore a wool sweater and thin white leggings. She clinched in both hands two Icicle shield like weapons.

Dance princess of the ice barrier lv4 1700/900

"Next I play the spell card moray of greed! This allows me to send two WATER monsters from my hand to my deck. I shuffle and then draw three cards." As Ketsu explained his card's effect he conduct the appropriate moves at the same time.

"Now I play the spell card Magic Triangle of the ice barrier! This spell card allows me to reveal three the 'ice barrier' monsters that are currently in my hand! I have General Grunard of the ice barrier, Defender of the ice barrier, and Medium of the ice barrier!" Ketsu flashed the cards at Daniel and then placed them back in his hand.

"Now because of that I can destroy one card on your field and then special summon and 'ice barrier' from my hand." Daniel eyes widened.

"Oh shisnit!" Daniel exclaimed ... _how is he doing all of this mess on the first turn of this duel! _Daniel thought. Then before he knew it his Kaiser sea horse went for wild ride to the graveyard. The transportation was a hexagonal ice seal. Once it made contact with his monster it burst into pixels.

"Still don't believe in 'Special draw!" Ketsu taunted. "I will now special summon General Grunard of the ice barrier!" said and then from a blue portal rose a large man in sparkling blue ice armor. Blade of ice surrounded the monster

General Grunard of the ice barrier lv8 2800/1000

"This is looking bad." Daniel thought aloud. Iris gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright Daniel." Iris assured. "He's just trying to make a point.

_Well he hasn't quite made it yet _Daniel thought.

"My point not across all the way yet!" Ketsu said. He was excited to a ridiculous degree. You could see in his eyes that he had complete confidence in his moves. "I activate my dance princess's effect. I can send the set face-down cards you have on your field to your hand! I just have to have another 'ice barrier' monster on my field and then I can send the cards back to your hand equal to the number of ice barriers I have in my hand." As Ketsu explained Daniel face grew grim. He knew that without those cards he stood less than a chance. Only two words could describe his situation at the moment.

"I'm screwed" Daniel said as the cards on his were blown back to his hand by an icy wind.

"So I could so end this duel with the cards I have on my field..." Ketsu deducted. "I could do that... I won't though." Ketsu played another card on his field. "I now normal summon my monster." Another Icy portal appeared as Ketsu declared his summon. This time a light brown fox jump out the portal with his fangs out and ready to claw. His tail was the length of it's body and heavy coatings of blue Icy armor cover the main parts of its body.

Defender of the ice barrier lv3 200/1600

"lastly I special summon my medium of the ice barrier to the field by it's special effect. If you have four or more cards in your hand I can do the deed." Ketsu played the last card in his hand and another icy portal appeared on the field. From the portal rose a middle aged woman with light blue hair wearing a blue dress. She looked quite distressed.

Medium of the ice barrier lv7 2200/1600

Iris saw the look on Daniel's face. "Don't be down on yourself." She comforted him. Then turned her attention to Ketsu. "Look Ketsu! You are overdoing this completely!" She sternly said to him. Ketsu ignored her and began the his attacks to to end Daniel.

"Defender attack him directly!" As the monsters master commanded the wolf shot ice shard towards Daniel. Daniel just stood and watched at the holographic shards went through his body.

D:3800

K:4000

"Next Medium will attack you directly!" The woman's long and luxurious hair became one solid piece of ice. She struck Daniel with it as hard as could. Daniel didn't move again.

D:1600

K:4000

Iris didn't like the fact at how Ketsu was extending Daniel's apparent loss. She thought that it was completely necessary, brutal, and just plan mean. "Will you just stop being an ass wipe and just finish this!" She yelled to Ketsu. "You could have ended this already with your general and your medium." implied iris she was a little misty eyed. Daniel saw this and let his head droop down and rest on his chest.

"I'm just proving to him that the 'Special draw' is a real thing." Ketsu answered. "He wanted me to prove to him that this is not a big crock of bull sh** and I'm proving him completely wrong." Ketsu said to her. She wiped her eyes and looked at how pathetic and pitiful he looked.

"Now if you don't excuse me... My General would like to take a swing at the non believer here. General Grunard end this with astral ice blast!" Ketsu shouted his attack and the general put both his hand's out in front of him. His eye began to glow a mystical light blue color and then all the floating ice blades around went straight for Daniel.

"That all he wrote" stated Ketsu as the ice blade flew towards Daniel. Daniel lifted his head from his chest... and the blades made contact... Ketsu face was full of dissatisfaction and Iris was filled with hope and excitement.

The blades of ice made contact with a monster that didn't have a definite shape. The body of the monster was a silvery plate and attached to that plate was a golden paddle of some sort. It's arms were long black ribbons. On one of the arms a golden bell was attached. On the back of the plate were ribbons that took the shape of swords that crossed across each other.

"What is that?" Iris and Ketsu asked in astonishment.

"This monster is called Battle Fader. I can special summon it to the field when I take a direct hit from a monster that you control." Began Daniel. His typical optimistic grin acquainted the duel once again.

"This card end the battle phase when it's summoned this way." Iris finished the explanation for him. Daniel nodded her way and then went back to the duel at hand.

"You sure thought that you had me huh Ketsu? Especially after I let you attack me twice Just to build up your all that cockiness." Daniel asked with a superior tone of voice. "I told you that I was damn good a duelist and I meant those words... Now that you have a hand equal to nothing and you can't attack me with your dance princess. I will take my turn to win this duel." Daniel shouted. Ketsu looked worried.

"Use the 'Special draw' Daniel!" Iris instructed. Daniel smiled, closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I don't need the 'special draw'! I have everything I need in my hand to win!" Daniel replied back to girl. She looked content with Daniel. She could only hope that he had all he needed to win.

"I will begin with Red eyes B. Chick in attack mode!" Daniel said and a portal of burning magma appeared and rose from it a red egg. From the egg hatch a miniature Red Eyes Black Dragon .

Red-eyes B. Chick lv1 800/500

"Now allow me to trade him in for his daddy and Joey wheelers original best monster. The one and only, best of the best RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Daniel exclaimed as his black chick was engulfed in a inferno. In the flames a black figure of the famous dragon could be seen. Ketsu was in a complete trance. The flames dispersed over Daniel's side of the field and revealed the Black Dragon with it blood shot eyes. It roared the most powerful roar that shook the large room.

Red Eyes Black Dragon lv7 2400/2000

* * *

><p>Outside the room Lauren was listening to her Ipod and looking out for Scott. She couldn't here a single thing going on inside the room.<p>

"DON'T STOP BELIEVIN! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING!" Sang Lauren, who was completely off key. Lauren was jamming to her song. She got out of her chair began to play air guitar to the Journey song.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVIN " She screech completely off pitch but didn't miss a beat with the glorious song.

* * *

><p>Back inside the room Daniel was in the middle of his turn. "So how do you like the current odds that you face now!" He asked Ketsu.<p>

"I've been in worst positions believe it or not." He responded. "It's just a Red Eyes Black Dragon though. It looks fantastic but all in all it can hold a flame General over here." Ketsu said.

"Well allow me to make you shove those words right up where the good lord split ya!" Daniel shouted and then slid a card into his spell/trap card slot.

"I activate Lightning vortex!" Daniel said. Ketsu was dumbfounded at the card. "By your expression I assume you know what this means. All your monsters take a trip six feet under!" Daniel slid a card into graveyard slot and lightning rained down upon the monsters, destroying each and every one of them.

"Now to finish you off."Daniel said as he took two monsters out of his graveyard. The monsters were Kaiser Sea Horse and Red Eyes Black Chick.

"I remove the light and dark monster that currently exist in my graveyard from the game." Dark gray clouds covered the field. Thunder struck loudly from clouds.

"From my hand I Summon my almighty beast" Ketsu stared helplessly at the clouds as they parted to reveal a gigantic dark portal.

"It's here... right in front of me." Iris whispered to herself. From the portal the dark green dragon graced the field with it's appearance. The ground shook as it landed on the floor of the room.

Chaos emperor Dragon – Envoy of the end lv8 3000/2500

_The thing is huge... _Iris though in her head as she gazed at the field of dragon's that Daniel controlled.

"Bro... that is magnificent." Observed Ketsu. He studied every detail of the monster.

"Wow... I pulled this move off even in the situation that I was in?" Daniel questioned. "There's no way in hell this could happen to anyone." Then it hit Daniel. _'Special draw' _he echoed in his mind. Daniel broke out of his trance when Ketsu began to speak again.

"Man if there was ever a monster I wanted to lose to, This would be at the top of the list, no doubt." Ketsu said. Then he smiled at Daniel. "Go ahead and finish this Daniel." Ketsu said to Daniel. "Take me out... You definitively deserve it after pulling off this kind of draw."

Daniel gazed at Ketsu. Then grinned. "Release your anger my dragon's! Attack simultaneously! Attack with double flying flame!" As Daniel instructed his monsters to attack they flew into the air and then were both engulfed his flames. They then darted down towards Ketsu. Ketsu looked a bit unnerved and covered his face with his arms. The dragons crashed down upon Ketsu's field thus ending the duel

D:1600

_**K:0 **_

The field was then cleared of all monsters and cards. The three duelist walked to the center of the room.

"um..." Daniel began. "I know I didn't believe at first but now I... I believe completely." Daniel said and then Iris jumped up and down a few times.

"YAY!" She cried. "I knew you would come around soon enough!" She then ran up to Daniel and gave his a big huge. He liked that. She released her arms a few seconds later and peck him on the cheeks with her lips. He _**really **_liked that part.

"So now that you fully accept your ability We have to tell you what to do with them" Ketsu began. Daniel nodded his head

"I'm ready." Daniel said.

"Well then lets go get Lauren So we can begin." Iris suggested. Then they all began walking towards the door.

"Allow me" Daniel opened the door for his two new friends. They walked through the door to here a horrible shrill voice. They looked around and saw Lauren in the middle of plain jamming loudly.

"WE COULD HAVE HAVE IT ALLLLLLLLLL!" She screamed with little musical talent. "ROLLING IN THE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" She continued horribly.

Daniel whined and struggled to walk over to Lauren. He held his hand over his ears and slowly walked over to Lauren. Once he got close enough to her he took his hands off his ears and knocked one of her ear buds out of her ear. Once he knocked them out her ears she stopped the dreadful screaming that she called singing.

"Hey!" Lauren yelled at Daniel. She pulled the other ear bud out. "I was jamming to my songs!"

"Yeah we know" Daniel responded. He stuck his index finger into ear and shook it to get the sound back into ear. "We were dying while you were singing." Lauren's face grew concerned and worried.

"Oh my god! Who was it! Was it an entities!" Lauren asked. Her tone turned to nervous and worried. Ketsu waved his hand frantically to get her off the subject she was rambling about.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked. "I was talking about your mating call... or what you call singing." Daniel joked then laughed. Ketsu followed suit and began laughing along with him. Iris looked confused with the situation.

"What's so funny ab..." Iris looked felt completely out of the loop when Lauren hopped in on the laughing. Ketsu patted her on the stomach and gazed at her. "Isn't this hilarious Iris!'" Ketsu asked her... He hoped she would catch on.

"Oh!" She whispered to herself the joined in on the laughter that was now dying down. Iris found herself laughing when all the laughter stopped. She notice just about ten seconds to late. She looked and saw all eyes on her.

Iris cleared her throat. "Iiii just thought that that was really funny of a joke Danny!" Iris laughed a few seconds more. Then she caught Lauren giving her the death stare. She instantly fixed the situation with a cease from laughing.

"Anyway..." Ketsu broke the silence that existed. "We can start practice tomorrow." Ketsu suggested. He shrugged his shoulder. "I mean... Only if you want to..."

"Oh sure that's completely fine..." Daniel agreed and nodded his head a few more times. The three sat there in silence for a few moments. Daniel was unlucky one who was chosen to break the silence.

"So I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm now..." Daniel blurted out.

"I think that for the best." replied Ketsu.

"See ya later Danny." said Iris

"Good riddance you ass." Lauren mumbled. Daniel still heard her it took a lot of his willpower not to spit a retort back at her.

"Well I see ya guys." Daniel waved and then started to walk home Then he stopped and turned back around

"Wait guys." Daniel called to them. They turned around nervously.

"Whats up doc?" Ketsu responded. Then he chuckled uneasily. Daniel studied the trio and poked out his lips...

"Can I get you guy's numbers? Some way to reach you guys?" Daniel asked and they looked ten times less tense. The all nodded and passed around his P.D.A adding their numbers and email address. Lauren handed it back to him and she waved.

"Oh and Daniel?' Lauren called in an innocent voice.

_"_Whats up Lauren?" Daniel responded and she quickly replied with a smack upside his head. Daniel winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Next time you make a silly retort about my singing voice will be the last you **_talk_** with yours." She smiled then waved him away. Daniel nodded and turned the in the opposite direction.

_Well it's God obvious that they are hiding crap from me already. _Daniel accused them in his mind and continued his long walk home. Lauren, Ketsu, and Iris walked back to their hide out.

"You think he caught on to that?" Ketsu asked. "I mean it wasn't like we were _that_... right?"

"Well monkeys don't catch on well to the norm or the obvious apparently." Lauren chuckled. Iris softly pushed her.

"Why are so freaking mean? I think he was cute!" Argued Iris. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked quickly to the door and opened it for them. The two walked through the door way.

"Such a gentlemen." Ketsu and Iris said in unison as Lauren pushed them inside with a smile. She then took one last look outside and then closed the door tightly.

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter three for ya. So it turns out I introduced the meat of the story already huh? But don't worry guys I'm not one of those authors to do two minutes of miscellaneous and then the rest as complete story line. The 'Special draw' will not really be used for anything important for many, MANY chapters. So I hope that this pleases my readers and Dark castle will catch ya later... Wait! I got a P.S<p>

P.S- I wanna thank ArrowTLC7, and RoyalShowstopperXIII for letting me use there OC's in my fan fiction. All creative rights go to them because of there characters.

_On the next episode of Yugioh Gx: Saviors_

Scott's first official duel at the academy is tomorrow and he has no way to prep it. He is an absolute nervous wreck until he finds out who it is.


	4. Struggling against the beast

Hey guys Dark castle here. You guys ready for a surprise? DANIEL IS NOT DUELING THIS EPISODE! Okay if you like Daniel I'm sorry... He not even in this chapter too much at all. Not even to support Scott. So if you hate Daniel this is the chapter for you! Oh and another surprise SCOTT GONNA TAKE THE CENTER STAGE! Dueling style. It's the debut of Truesdale's deck. So without further interruption I give you chapter four... No rhyming today sorry.

* * *

><p>Yugioh GX: Saviors<p>

Chapter 4: Struggles against the beast

* * *

><p>The scene open's to Scott lying down in bed. He was there just thinking about his future life at the academy.<p>

"It's been about a month since I first began to attend this school" He recapped to himself. "So far I've done nothing of importance to any one... Well except getting into Duel club," Scott smiled at the thought of him getting in to the club. "Iris even said that the duel would be difficult... It was pie... and means a lot when when I say it." he chuckled at his joke. "I have only one friend and an acquaintance after an entire month here." That last sentence really brought down Scott moral. "I need new friends." Scott sadly said to himself. A few minutes late Daniel walked into the room.

"What's up buddy." Daniel greeted. Scott sat himself up on bed and sat Indian style.

"Nothing much. I'm just throwing a pity party because I don't have many friends."Scott replied. "Actually I only have you as a friend." Scott corrected himself. He grabbed the pillow on the bed and pressed it on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked into the pillow for a few seconds and then pulled it off his face and threw it across the room.

"Don't be that guy." Daniel said. "Go on out and get you some friends. Your a cool kid. Very likable." Daniel complimented. Then he grabbed a bag of chips and a soda from their mini fridge. He walked back over to the door. "I gotta go meet up with some folks. I will catch you later." Daniel opened the door and walked out, closing it shut behind him.

"Easy for him to say... He's got plenty of friends" Scott said angrily. "UGHHHHHHHHH!" Scott shouted out again. Then Scott hopped off his bed and grabbed his P.D.A and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Scott wondered the halls of duel academy. He saw many couples, trio and groups of friends walking together, having fun, getting into mindless trouble...<p>

_That should be me out there! _Scott whined in his mind. He found himself outside the Slifer red dorms. He saw a group of happy Slifer red students playing ultimate Frisbee. Scott sat on the stairs that lead to the second floor of the Slifer dorm and just pondered his life story.

A few hour past on by. They felt like mere seconds to Scott. He had dosed off on the stairs. A teenage boy, about he age of 16, woke Scott up by shaking his shoulder. Scott had been drooling in his sleep. Scott blinked a few times and felt the cold spit leaking from his mouth. Scott wiped it away quickly hoping that no one noticed.

"Dude Your swimming in your spit dude." The boy said to Scott. Scott was embarrassed and put his head down. The boy laughed.

"Hey ain't no shame in catching up on some long lost z's man." The boys stated. "I mean I'm barely passin' my electives let alone my core classes." Scott saw this opportunity of human interaction and took it.

"I know! I take Alien studies and its absolutely ridiculous!" Scott agreed. Scott looked up at his potential friends face. He had gray eyes and brown hair. He wore the typical school uniform for a red like himself. He was average height and was only a few inches taller then Scott.

"I feel ya bro." The boy nodded. Then he put his hand out. "I'm Jim Shiel. Nice to meet." Scott shook his hand began his introduction.

"I'm Scott Truesdale!" Scott said with a double dosed of enthusiasm. Then Jim's expression turned from cool and calm to starstruck.

"When you say Truesdale do you truly mean TRUESDALE!" Jim exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. Scott yawned and nodded his head as though he had heard that saying a thousand times over (which he did).

"The one and only" Scott answered flatly. Jim took the hint Scott wasn't throwing.

"psh... They ain't all that great." Jim crossed his arms and said. "I mean The roid archetype is crap for one." said Jim. "And Cyberdarks are completely a large crock!" Jim listed. Scott began to take some offense to all Jim's ranting.

"HEY!" Scott shouted at Jim. "They may not be my favorite topic of conversation but damn, I don't need a Slifer Red prancing up here and start raging negatively on their decks!" Scott raged. Then Jim put his hands up and smiled.

"Scotty!" Interrupted Jim. "I was just kidding man. I saw the look on your face when I started to make a fuss about the Truesdale name." Jim explained. He put his hands down and took a seat on the stairs.

"So I just took the hint I thought you threw and began to make them not like such idols." Jim said. Then Scott face palmed himself.

"I'm sorry Jim." Scott apologized. "I just get so sick and tired of people always focusing on the face that I'm a Truesdale." Scott sighed. Jim gave the boy a pat on the back.

"It'll be cool man. I won't make that mistake anymore."Jim assured him. "I better get going. It's getting close to Island curfew."

"Man I should be the one who's worried about that. My dorm is on the other side of the island." Scott joked and Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"I still have something to take care before curfew." Jim told Scott.

"Well I guess I will see you around then." Scott said as he turned the other way and began to walk home. He was a bit depressed about having after a few short minutes of dialogue

"See ya buddy!" Jim called out to Scott waving his hands good-bye. Scott smiled contently and waved back to new friend.

Scott made it back to his dorm sooner then he expected. He had a little pep in his step because of his new friend.

"Good day, Good day!" Scott said aloud thinking that Daniel was in the room with him. He walked over to the main part of the bed room and not a trace of Daniel showed in the room.

"Where is he at?" Scott wondered. "It's ten after curfew..." Scott went to his closet and grabbed a Yellow robe and a face towel. He walked back out of the room to go take a shower... Minutes later Scott walked back In his room full clothed and ready for sleep. He walked over to his bed and noticed that Daniel was fast asleep in his own bed. He was still dressed in his yellow uniform. He was sprawled across his bed as if he walked in and collapsed.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him now." Scott said. So after a quick drink of water Scott slid over to his bed and went to dreamland for the night.

* * *

><p>"DUEL ALERT! DUEL ALERT! DUEL ALERT!" A robotic voice was heard from Scott's P.D.A. He arose from his slumber and reached over to his nightstand for his P.D.A. It continued to blare out the words DUEL ALERT. Scott looked at the thing put it on silent and almost fell asleep once again. Then his eyes shot open. He sprang out of his bed and grabbed the P.D.A with such a quickness.<p>

On the screen the words DUEL ALERT ran across it in flashing golden colors.

"Oh my damn I have a duel today." Scott whispered to himself. Then he screamed it out "OH MY DAMN SCOTT TRUESDALE HAS A DUEL TODAY!" He began to hyperventilate and jump around the room.

"I'm gonna make a fool of myself in front of all these upperclassmen... AND THE LOWER CLASS MEN!" Scott continued to Scream and breath heavily in and out. Then suddenly a cup of icy cold water washed over his entire face and drench his clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL DANIEL?" Scott boomed. "WAS THERE A FREAKING FIRE ON MY FACE THAT I WAS UNAWARE OF!" Scott stared at Daniel who was getting ready to walk out the door and leave. He looked a complete mess His clothes were wrinkled, his hair was messy and he was starting to grow a five o'clock shadow. Scott thought that he would faint at any moment. Daniel scowled at Scott.

"Calm your damn nerves and go have fun in the duel." Daniel voice was low and had no enthusiasm. "And also clean that water up before you go. Mildew is not your friend." With that said Daniel walked out leaving Scott with a wet floor, soaked clothes and one simple thought. _I have a duel today..._

Scott walked into the Ra yellow dueling stadium. His duel had not brought in to much of a crowd. Only about a tenth of the seats were field. Scott scanned the people who had come to watch the duel. Amongst them Daniel was not present, But that was okay to Scott when a familiar face appeared in the front row. Scott ran over the the girl.

"Hey Iris!" Scott greeted the girl. She looked happy to see him and got out of her seat and engulfed him with a hug. Scott gladly received the hug.

"How are you been Scott?" Iris asked. She seemed to have interest in the him.

"Oh I've been around... Here, there, everywhere" They both chuckled at Scott's response.

"Well when I heard that You and the Eco maniac were going at it today I just could not resist staying away!" She explained.

"Who is the Eco maniac? Scott asked. Iris was a bit surprised.

"You don't know the person your dueling Scott?" She asked. "I think you are a bit unprepared." Scott's palm grew sweaty and his breathing pace increased. "You alright pal?" She asked him. Scott stood there breathing and sweating.

"I have a duel." He whispered. "Oh god I have a duel and don't know a thing about my opponent!" Scott let his anxiety take over. He began hyperventilating in place. Iris didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Calm Scott Calm!" She yelled. That was no help at all. So she did the one thing that popped into her mind.

Smooch...

Iris landed a small three second kiss right on Scott's lips. Scott froze in place in place as if her kiss had a deadly paralyzing after effect. Iris moved her head around to see If Scott's eyes would follow. They did fortunately.

"You kissed me." Scott said in a daze. "Iris Parks, the prettiest girl I know just made me lose my "K" card." Iris blushed a little.

"'K' card Scott? You've never been kissed before?" She asked.

"If you count relatives and family then yes. Otherwise no." Scott blushed then. Iris then giggled at Scott."When you blush it really brings out your adorable dimples." Iris said to him.

"Really?" His eyes brighten. "You know we need to totally hang out sometime after this." Scott suddenly found so much confidence. Iris was impressed.

"I..."

_Scott Truesdale please report to the center of the Duel arena. I repeat please report to the center of the Duel arena. _A loud M.C said over the P.A

"I will give you an answer if you go and win in this duel against the Eco maniac." Iris said, Scott smacked his lips.

"Consider it done!" He said in a cocky tone. Then he brushed Iris's hair over her ear. "A week from tonight at seven on the dot you will have the absolute best dinner of your life. I got the hook up with a chef here at the academy." Scott tone of voice changed completely. It seemed to have more bass, it was smoother, it was clearer, It was everything it need and more. Iris was completely blown away by this instant turn around.

"I gotta get up there and show some fool who his Daddy." Scott smirked. "Don't miss me to much" Then Scott put his face next to hers and gave her a nice smooch. Then he walked away as if nothing just happened. Iris eyes were completely open. She touched her face and fell back into her seat.

"Who was that hunk that took over Scott Truesdale." She said to herself.

Scott arrived to the stage and inserted his deck into his duel disk that he received from the referee.

"Where the Eco freak at! Show yourself!" Scott commanded. Then a door opened from across the room. Out walked another familiar face that Scott recognized. It was Jim Shiel. The Slifer red that Scott met yesterday.

"JIM IS THE ECO MANIAC!" Scott lost his new and improved voice and went back to his semi deep, almost pathetic tone of voice.

"How you doing Scott. Glad to see you show." Jim greeted as he stepped on the stage. Scott was still amazed that he was about to duel his new friend.

"I have just one question for ya Jim." Scott began. "Why the heck am I up here dueling you?" he exclaimed. Jim grinned.

"I do this to all my friends. Don't take it personally. Now let give the people a show!" Jim said as he activated his duel disk. Scott didn't do the same.

"Come on Scotty. Follow suit." urged Jim. Then Scott nodded his head as if he had been in a trance. He activated his duel disk and the duel began.

S:4000

J:4000

"Since I'm the challenger I start us off if you don't mind." Jim drew his sixth card. I will begin with hyena in attack mode!" From an elemental portal of earth rose a gray hyena with bloodshot eyes, its body language showed that it was rather lazy.

Hyena lv3 1000/300

"After showing you that treat I will play the field spell Closed forest!" As he slid the card into the field spell slot a giant forest rose from the ground and cover the field. The spectators could still see the duel though. Around the forest were signs and small billboards telling people to turn back, go no further, one read WILD BEAST!

"Your in the danger zone now Scotty." Jim darkly said. "This is where the beast come to play."

Scott looked around the forest and gulped. The forest gave off a dark green aura. "Dude..." Scott whimpered. "This is to much."

"Well you better watch yourself because I'm not letting up on the ominous energy." Jim replied. "I end my move. You better play with caution." Scott drew his sixth card.

"Alright here we go" Scott release a held in breath. "Well here I go! I summon my Aquarian Alessa!" From a watery portal swam a young girl with short hair carrying three flowers in her hair.

Aquarian Alessa lv4 1500/500 The crowd was shocked.

"HEY TRUESDALE WHERE THE MACHINES!" One deep voiced obelisk blue yelled.

"YEAH STAY TRUE TO YOUR FAMILY!" A girl from the Ra yellow dorm screamed. Then a small group of people began to rant about Scott straying from his family line of the machine archetype. Scott was completely fed up at this point. He stood up straight and inhaled a large breath.

"I DON'T WANNA USE MACHINES DAMMNIT!" Scott shouted to the crowd in anger. "SO ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS OR LEAVE THE ARENA!" The crowd gradually began to calm down. Scott did the same. His face was a beet red at this point.

"That telling em'!" Jim said to Scott. "You gotta show them whose boss."

Scott nodded then turned around to look at Iris. He could barely see here through the thick leaves of the tree's.

"Hey can you wait a minute please Jim?" He asked. Jim turned his head slightly.

"For what?" he replied. Scott darted off the arena and ran over to his friend Iris. She wondered why he was running to her. When he got over to her he extended his hand to her.

"Madam I would love if you would accompany me to watch me beat Jim."Serenaded Scott. His confident voice had resurfaced again. Iris smiled at Scott and gave him her hand. She stood up out of her seat and followed him back to the center stage where the duel was held.

"_Scott Truesdale please report to the center of the stage and continue your duel or else you will be disqualified from the match!"_ The M.C said the through the P.A system.

"You better get up there before you are lose!" Iris warned. "You know what you don't get if you do lose." She didn't have to say anymore to Scott he was back on the dueling stage ready to go. Iris walked onto the stage and through the holographic forest. Jim was growing impatient.

"Can we PLEASE continue!" he asked "Or do you need another 3 minute intermission!"

"Nan I'm cool" Scott replied, he was able to keep up his confident voice. "It was my turn right?"

"It's only been one turn!" Jim responded.

"Alright So since I have Aquarian Alessa on the field I will play this spell card! Spell absorption! This gives me 500 life points each time a spell card is activated." Then Scott played and equip spell from his hand. "I play Supervise! This card turn my normal monster, Aquarian Alessa, Into her true form a Gemini monster card!"

The little girl Aquarian Alessa transformed into a much more mature woman. He clothes went from a white t-shirt and black skirt to a aqua blue robe, and the three flowers that she held in her hand morphed into a three foot long blue baton.

"Since I activated a spell card I gain 500 life points" Scott remarked five white orbs appeared and drifted into Scott's duel disk.

S:4500

J:4000

"Now when my monster goes into her Gemini form she gains her effect and is considered an effect monster. Aka that how all the Gemini monsters are. So now without further delay my Aquarian will destroy your Hyena! Go and strike it down!" Alessa tossed her baton to the hyena. It caught by mouth. She smiled and then snapped her fingers. The baton exploded, destroying the hyena.

J:3500

S:4500

"Thanks to my Hyena's effect I can special summon all Hyena's in my deck. So here two more!" Jim said then he searched his deck and pulled out two more copies of the card and special summoned them.

Hyena lv3 1000/300 x2

"Well according to my monsters effect you must randomly discard a card from your hand when it inflicts damage to you." The Gemini monster then pointed to Jim's farthest card on the right and he discarded it with no problem.

"I end my turn" Scott finished. Then Jim drew from his deck.

"I set a monster face-down and switch my Hyena's to defense mode." The Hyena laid down on the forest floor when the duelist switched the cards from horizontal to vertical.

Hyena 300DEF x2

"I now end my turn at that with face down card." A face down card appeared on the field behind the set monster.

"Setting up your Defense I see." Scott guessed. "Well I will up on my offense! I summon to the field Gemini Scorpion!" A sand filled portal appeared and out walked a man with flowing silver hair. He had black and red armor and carried to swords in each hand that resembled fangs.

Gemini Scorpion lv4 1600/400

"When this monster is normal summoned or special summoned I can special summon a level four or lower Gemini from my hand to the field! Now here goes my Tuned magician in attack mode!" A portal of wind appeared and from it flew a woman dressed in a green robe. She carried in her arms a staff.

Tuned Magician lv4 1800/1600

"That a strange magician..." Jim and Iris spoke in unison.

Scott nodded. "She strange looking yet has an unique ability. I play double summon so I am allowed an extra summoning this turn, and I get a boost of points because of spell absorption."

More orbs flew into Scott's duel disk.

S:5000

J:3500

"Now I will use the effect of Double summon and Gemini summon my Tuned magician!" Scott declared the summoning and a green seal began to form around the woman. "This circle you see grants my monster the power to tune with other monster!"

"So it's a tuner now?" Jim asked flatly.

"Exactly! So now allow me to invoke the powers of the synchro summoning. I tune my Tuned magician with Aquarian Alessa!"

"The monster turned into pixels and fused together. The monster summoned created was an enormous Black dragon with rough scaly skin. Parts of it's body were mechanical. Instead of wings there were large sharp rods sticking out of its back, and a flexible Black tail slammed on the ground.

"This monster is Black Brutdrago! The ace monster of my Gemini deck." said Scott as the stats of his monster appeared.

Black Brutdrago lv8 3000/2600

Jim didn't look intimated in any way. He actual laughed at the monster. "Its going to take a hella lot more then that to take me out. I am in no way scared of it." Jim claimed.

"Well allow me to prove my point with this extra bit of dueling! I activate Supervise effect! I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard when the monster equipped is sent to the graveyard in any way. So I will summon back Aquarian Alessa!"

The small girl reappeared on the field from a portal of water with her three flowers in hand.

Aquarian Alessa lv4 1500/500

"Now lets start to emptying your field my man! I will attack one Hyena with Alessa!" Scott commanded and the girl made a flower levitate into the air. Then she extended her arms and the flower became a dagger made of water. It went shooting for the Hyena. Once it pierced the body the monster was no more.

"Now Scorpion use double stab on his set monster!" The Man leaped into the air and tossed his swords at the card. Once they cut through the monster a small animal that was flat as a kite was seen. Then it went on to the graveyard.

"You just took out Nimble Momonga! Now I gain 1000 life points since it was destroyed and I can summon two more from my deck in face – down defense position." Jim scanned his deck again and set two cards on his field.

J:4500

S:5000

"No big deal." Scott said then sent his Black Dragon at the after the last hyena. "Strike the monster down! Black flames!" The Dragon used the rods that were on its back to target the Hyena. From the Rods smoke came from them and then Burst of black flames destroyed the monster.

"I end my turn now since I don't have any more attacks to use." Scott finished his move.

"I draw!" Jim exclaimed. "Alright you wanna play I see! Alrighty then I will play this monster and see how you like it. Since I have two beast type monsters on my field I can special summon Chain Dog because it's in my graveyard!" From a earthy portal rose a small white dog with a few batches of black he was completely wrapped in gold chains how ever.

"I take it my Aquarian's effect backfired on me Since you have a monster that I didn't destroy in your graveyard." Scott said nonchalantly

"I take it that I have no need to respond to that rhetorical response." Jim answered

Chain dog lv4 1600/1100

"Now I summon from my hand I summon tree otter!" A then a monster appeared on a tree of the field spell closed forest. It's appearance was an sea otter that adapted to living in the forest

Tree otter lv2 1200/100.

"Hey is a otter." Iris pointed at the monster. "It's adorable! Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"He won't be to adorable when I start smashin' on Scotty over here. Now I play the quick play spell The big march of animals!" The picture of the spell showed a massive array of beast type monsters gather together.

S:5500

J:4500

"Until my end phase all the face up beast type monster on my field gain 200 ATK times the number of them that are face – up on the field. But before you get all passive about that effect I will now flip over my two Nimble Momonga!" The vertical face down cards flipped over and appeared were the flat squirrel, kite monsters.

Nimble Momonga lv2 1000/100

"Now I will really put in my Closed forest effect! All face up beast type monsters gain 100 ATK for each beast that rests in my grave! I have four so that's 400 plus the 800 all my monsters gain because of Big march." Jim calculated. Scott and Iris gasped as the small creatures increased there ATK points significantly.

Nimble Momonga 1000 ~ 2200 ATK x2

Chain dog 1600 ~ 2800 ATK

Tree otter 1200 ~ 2400 ATK

"I'm not done yet!" He noted. "My tree otter has an effect that gives one beast on my field an extra 1000 ATK for a turn since another beast is on the field with him!"

"WHAT!" Iris exclaimed as Chain dog's ATK Rose even higher.

Chain dog 2800 ~ 3800 ATK

"Now lets ' lets start to emptying your field my man'" Jim mocked Scott as he began his battle phase.

"First off my nimbles will take out your Aquarian and your Scorpion!" The squirrels flew into the air and crashed into Scott's monsters destroying them.

S:4200

J:4500

"Two down one to go! Next your Dragon is in for trip to the great beyond! Chain dog take care of that Dragon!" The dog tackled the black dragon into a dark portal. The portal closed and left no trace of the card behind.

S:3400

J:4500

"Now lastly I will trample you with Tree otter!" The otter simply threw a tree branch at Scott he dodge the branch but not the damage.

S:1000

J:4500

"I end my turn now." Jim said as all his monsters ATK dropped.

Nimble Momonga 2200 ~ 1400 ATK x2

Chain dog 3800 ~ 2000 ATK

Tree otter 2400 ~ 1600 ATK

_Alright I need a good draw! _Scott thought. He stared at his deck and wished hard to draw a card that needed. He drew his card and then suddenly felt a little light headed. He wobbled a bit but caught himself.

"Scott you alright!" Iris asked. She noticed that he was grinning while staring at the one card in his deck.

"I've never felt better babe."Scott answered then slid a card in his spell/trap slot on his duel disk.

"I end with a face – down card." Scott said. Jim drew his cards.

"I skip my move." Jim voiced. "I really hope that you don't expect me to attack after you play a mirror force on the field."

"Ummm... Yeah I did. I guess you saw right through my trap... damn." Scott stated. Iris caught on to Scott's trick.

_Scott does not have a mirror force on the field. He bluffing with a passion. _She smirked at the face down card. Scott drew his card.

"I summon Evocator Chevalier" Scott declared his summoning and from a flaming portal walked a dark orange armored knight with a flaming sword.

Evocator Chevalier lv4 1900/900

"I now end my turn." Scott said and began to breath heavily. _Man I'm not feeling so hot. _Scott thought as Jim drew a card.

"I summon to my field Key mouse in attack mode." Jim placed a monster on his field. And from a EARTH portal rose a small, plump, white and furry mouse with a key attached to its tail

Key mouse lv1 100/100

"Now since neither of us is making offensive moves I suppose I will do that for us! I tune my key mouse with my Chain dog and one Nimble Momonga. My chain dog is removed from the game since he is leaving the field but that changes nothing! I synchro summon Voltic Bicorn!" The monster turned to pixels and morphed into a road made of light. A stallion with lightning strips design on its body came running down the road and on to Jim's field. The stallion had a light blue mane and two horns made of lightning.

Voltic Bicorn lv7 2500/2000

"Now was sent to the graveyard. closed forest boost my monsters ATK 100 times the number of beast in my graveyard. I have a total of six now."

The lightning that surrounded the horse intensified.

Voltic Bicorn 2500 ~ 3100 ATK

Nimble Momonga 1400 ~ 1600 ATK

Tree otter 1400 ~ 1600 ATK

"Those monsters are pretty impressive... Too bad you refuse to attack." Scott commented. Jim frowned.

"Yeah... I will get you though. One way or another. I end my turn." Scott then drew his card.

"I Gemini summon my Evocator Chevalier" Scott said as his monsters flaming armor strengthened.

"Now I will attack your tree otter with Evocator!" The knight slashed the otter with his flaming sword.

J:4300

S:1000

"Oh you've done it now! Since you just took out a beast type monster I pay 1000 life points to special summon my Green baboon, Defender of the forest from my hand!" Jim announced his summoning and from the forest a roar was heard. The duelists looked in the direction of the roar and from the forest a large hairy monster jumped from the tree's and landed on the ground. It wore rough armor made from rock and stone. It carried a giant club with it.

J:3300

S:1000

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest lv8 2600/1800 ~ 3300/1800

Voltic Bicorn 2500 ~ 3200 ATK

Nimble Momonga 1400 ~ 1700 ATK

"Oh no." Scott grimaced. "That was the last thing that I need to have on the field." Scott said in a worried tone. Jim instantly caught on to his worry.

"I end my turn now." Scott said. Iris knew that this was the end if he had caught on to his plan.

"You had me going there Scotty." admitted Jim. "That face down is not the card that I think it is." Jim had saw through Scott bluff. "See you were extremely worried about the monster that I just summon to the field. You should not have had any reason to be worried if you had a card like mirror force in your arsenal."

Scott looked down on the floor in discontentment. "I end my turn" He mumbled. _Back to square one with me. One friend, no girl friend. _Scott thought.

"Well then... go ahead and this. I end my move." Scott gave up. Jim drew his card.

Voltic Bicorn strike down attack his fire monster." The unicorn discharge a blue wave of lighting which destroyed the monster and ended the duel.

S:0

J:3300

After a few seconds the arena was cleared of it's holographic content and all that stood there was Jim, Scott and Iris. Scott shrugged off his loss as if nothing had happened. Scott ran up to Jim and put his hand out in front of him waiting for a friendly handshake.

"Good game man." Congratulated Scott. "I would definitely like if we duel sometime in the future."

Jim nodded his head in agreement and then returned the handshake. "Dude your talking like we are never gonna see each other again." Jim said. "I wanna be your friend Scott. That's why we had this duel here. It wasn't to prove if you were worthy to be my friend or anything. It was strictly for fun. That's all"

Scott cleared his throat. "Well that is definitely a relief." Scott sighed. "I thought that because I lost you would like never talk to me again."

"Well you thought wrong obviously." Jim smiled and then Iris walked over to the boys.

"Hey kiddo's!" She exclaimed. "Great dueling out there... Both of you." She turned to Scott when she stated the last part. Then she turned back to Jim.

"Hey... Jim right?" She asked. He nodded in compliance. "I would like to talk to Scott for a sec If you don't mind."

"Oh consider your wish granted." he replied. "I'll catch ya later on Scotty?" He asked.

"You betcha Jim." He responded and then waved good bye to his new friend. Jim waved back and then began walking away from Iris and Scott.

"So..." Iris began. She glanced down at her feet kept tapping them together.

"I expect that you want a proper gentlemen to ask you out?" Scott said in his confident voice. She kissed him in response. Scott kissed her back. "Next week we are going to the dinner and a show." Scott told her in a dazed voice.

"I will see ya there boyfriend." Iris replied. Then she slightly licked her finger and rubbed it seductively on his cheek She removed it quickly and blew on it. "Oh hot stuff, you burned me." She kissed him again and then left the arena.

Scott looked around and saw no one in the arena with him. So he felt it okay to do this: He raised both his hands up triumphantly into the air and shouted "I GOT A GIRL FRIEND!"

* * *

><p>Alright that my fourth chapter for you guys. I wanna give my thanks to The Waffle19 for giving me his OC and he will have many more duels to come in the future... Not the near future though, sorry I gotta introduce other characters into the story. Okay Guys I think I have enough good guy OC. I need some Antagonist now. I want bad characters so I can plan the main plot of the story...Well not he main plot but the characters involved in that. Thanks guys your all great. Please read and reply.<p>

On the next Chapter Of Yugioh GX - Saviors

Where the hell is Daniel? Well Your be kinda surprised what he's been up to with Ketsu and Iris. Lets just say the special draw crew is holding back information...


	5. Operation save Lauren part 1

Okay guys chapter five is now up and it's time for more of this fan fiction lovin'. I wanna thank you guys for the characters and the replies to my story. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Alright guys so these next few chapters will be in my first ever arc! I'm very excited for this. Many events shall occur in this arc. Now please enjoy your recreation entertainment.

* * *

><p>Yugioh GX: Saviors<p>

Arc 1 chapter 1: Operation save Lauren (part 1)

"I reveal General Raiho of the ice barrier!" Ketsu showed the card with 2100/2300 to Daniel. He was standing across from his with an activated duel disk. A duel was not in progress though. Ketsu was training Daniel to control the energy known as "Special Draw" It was his goal to draw a monster that could defeat the card.

Daniel nodded his head and then concentrated on his deck. In his mind sparks of light gathered in the shape of a Duel monsters card. The card was blank. Daniel echoed in his mind the words: _Chaos Sorcerer. Chaos Sorcerer. Chaos Sorcerer. _Over and over again in his mind. The card's images slowly began to form on the blank card within his mind. Little by little you saw the name of the card. Next was the element, Then the star level appeared on the card. Each golden star flashed onto the card one by one. Next the image began to appear. You see the sorcerer dark head appear on the card. Soon his the black chest of the monster was seen. Suddenly the entire image of the monster was shown and a bright flash engulfed his mind and the card was gone, and Daniel fallen to his knee's.

Ketsu placed his card back into his deck and the duel disk shuffled itself.

"Up Daniel!" Ketsu barked the order. "We have work to do. You are seriously behind in the progress." Daniel slowly rose to his feet. His face was pale and soaked his sweat. His clothes were wrinkled and he had holes in the his golden Ra blazer.

"Dude... (breath) Can we please take five man!" Daniel shouted. "I... (breath) Am so tired of this. We've... been practicing for my entire weekend! I got school in like twenty four hours!"

"NO!" Ketsu boomed. "You must keep it going and learn to control it! It's really not that difficult!" Ketsu said as he drew 4 more cards.

"I will drawn now the following cards because of my Special draw! Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier, Geomancer of the Ice Barrier, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" He then revealed the cards and because of his special draw he drew the all the monsters he said he would in the same order he did.

"Well woopidity damn doo for you!" Daniel snapped. "I just learned how to do this drawing thing! You've been at it for your entire life!" Daniel stepped up to the small mature boy and stared him down. Ketsu did not back down. He held his ground.

"If you didn't like what you got your self into you shouldn't have come in the first place..." Ketsu growled. Daniel blinked a few time and then backed off of the ice barrier duelist.

"Fine... We can stop this exercise..." Ketsu voiced. Then he pointed at a green table that sat in the room. Two chairs were pushed into it. "We will do the materialization process then. It's much easier then active battle materialization." Ketsu walked over to the table and took a seat. Daniel began walked to the table but staggered a little because of his exhaustion, physically and mentally.

"Now all you have to do is picture a card in your that lives in your deck." Ketsu instructed. "Then draw it out of your deck." Daniel was beginning to doze off at the table. He was really struggling to stay awake.

"Daniel, buddy bear with me. This is hard on me to, being your instructor and all." Ketsu affirmed. Daniel's eyes shot wide open with that response. He shot out of his chair and onto his feet.

"How the hell is it hard on you exactly, TEACH!" Daniel raged. "I'm the one who can't draw a single card I want even with this "Special Draw" energy that you say I wield."

"Hey. I'm just saying it's frustrating when my student cannot cannot seem to grasp the concept on how to use his power." Connoted Ketsu. "I give you all the steps and all the advice I can and yet you can't draw a simple card at command... You don't even have to do it at command! Just do it once!" Ketsu voice steadily grew with frustration. Daniel just glared at he boy.

"Maybe it's the student that's the problem!" Ketsu alleged. Daniel was offended.

"It's never the students fault if the teacher goes and BLUNTLY points out why they can't learn!" Daniel shot back at him. "Also maybe the student relationship and teachers relationship has finally gone sour." Ketsu blinked a few times... Daniel continued to rant. "You know I would expect to be fighting like this with someone like Lauren, but not you Ketsu! Your a cool little guy. I would have thought you would let me get some damn SLEEP for Gods sake." Ketsu walked over to the door that lead to the outside and motioned Daniel to leave.

"Go back to your dorm and get some sleep. I will see you Friday afternoon. Be ready for training and please practice on your own time. I expect results by next week." Daniel looked confused. He wondered why Ketsu was letting him go.

"Well thanks." Daniel said as he walked out the door. Ketsu slammed the door as soon as he stepped outside. He almost hit Daniel on the his butt with the door. "Alright. He is mad." Daniel said as he walked back to his dorm in the night.

* * *

><p>To get back to the Ra yellow dorm without getting caught by the island security, Daniel had to go through the forest. No one was allowed in the forest because of the fact that Duelist that go through the forest can never be seen again. What the academy doesn't know is that dozens of people go into the forest every week and everyone of them make it back safe and sound. The rumor only began because of the cemetery that is on the island. No one knows why it is there or when it was built. It just sits there with the bodies it contains.<p>

About an hour later Daniel arrived to his dorm to hear the ghastly sound of Scott's snoring. "God it's worst then Lauren's singing!" Daniel whispered. He walked over to the closet and pulled out some duel academy pajamas. A few minutes later he had changed an was in bed sound asleep.

The next morning Daniel woke up feeling fresh and brand new. He felt as though he could take on the world. He grabbed his P.D.A off of his night stand and checked the time. It was 11:07 AM. On his P.D.A he noticed he had a video message that been there for a few hours. He checked the message and it revealed Lauren running frantically while holding the Camera to her face from an aerial view. She looked frightened in the video.

"DANIEL PLEASE HURRY TO THE FOREST! BRING IRIS AND KETSU WITH YOU!" She said quickly. "TELL THEM THAT THEIR SUSPICIONS WERE CORRECT AND ENTITIES ARE IN THE FOREST! PLEASE HURRY!" Lauren had stopped running and hid behind a tree from what the video showed.

"Please hurry and get to the south end of the forest... Next to the academy sanctuary!" She was whispering at this point. She was darting her head left and right. "I don't have my deck with me! I am in dire need of you guy's help. Oh no." Her face grew grim as she looked as if she noticed something from a distance. "They are coming! Please hurry!" The video stopped. Daniel face was apprehensive. He hurried off of his bed and slid on a Ra blazer. He grabbed his duel disk and deck and ran out the room... He didn't notice that his friend Scott had been silent and awake the entire time.

_Where is he off to in a hurry... and who was on that video... _Scott threw his covers onto the floor and revealed that he was fully dressed. He grabbed his back pack of things and ran out the room following Daniel.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes Daniel stood at the edge of the forest with Iris by his side. Ketsu was no where to be found, and Scott was following the two the entire way without being noticed.<p>

"Daniel You know this is very dangerous what you are getting into." Iris warned. "Without Ketsu we are just walking into a trap."

"And why is that?" Daniel asked with doubt in his voice.

"Well he has an ability to sense the things we are going to have to fight." She explained. Daniel looked very uneasy at the world _Things_ and _fight _"I know this is a crap way to do things but under the circumstances now WE need to act now. Lauren's life could be in danger. If one life is in danger that means many more are in danger." Iris lectured Daniel with the utmost voice of seriousness.

"How am I going to help if I can't even get this "Special Draw" stuff to work in my advantage." Daniel asked. His voice was trembling and his hands were shaking.

"Daniel, I know when the time comes you will be able to control the energy." Iris said to him. "Now please keep everything together when we go into here, and we to stay together at all times. Do you understand" Daniel nodded and then released air from his lung to to calm himself. The two then walked into the forest to save their friend Lauren.

Scott looked around the area to see if he was the only follower.

"Alright guys... I got your backs. (gulp) I surely hope so." Scott then walked in to the forest as well.

Iris and Daniel walked into the forest, and almost instantly the world seemed to turn to night. The Tree and leaves turned to an ominous light gray color. The dirt that Daniel and Iris walked on was no longer black in color. It was a green mossy colored and it let off a light green mist a that went up to their knees.

"Oh yeah... This is definitely Entity's playground." Iris said as she observed her setting. Daniel didn't look scared but he sure felt anxious.

"So... Lets please hurry out of this mess." Daniel mumbled. He then began walking to the left. Iris followed.

"Didn't I say lets stick together?" Iris responded to Daniel's abrupt walk-off.

"I just want to get this over with. Lauren is not our number one priority at the moment and we need to save her as soon as possible." Daniel replied to her as they continued walking. "Now in the video she sent me she said go the south of the forest and look for the academy sanctuary." Daniel noted.

"Well then off to the cemetery!" Iris said and then a high pitch scream was heard in their opposite direction.

"What was that!" Daniel said. He turned to the direction of the sound. "It sounded like a girl! Maybe that Lauren!" Daniel began to run to the sound. Iris quickly grabbed his shoulder and he came to a halt.

"Hold it cowboy. Lauren said that she would be in the duel cemetery! We have to continue on the way we were going!" Iris snapped. Then Daniel broke free of her grip.

"How's about I go this way and you will go that way... okay?" Daniel suggested and Iris nodded frantically

"No way Jose! We have to stick together no matter what! These thing we are going up against are not of the faint of heart. You don't know what your up against." Iris warned. Daniel still ran to the sound.

"I will see you later... I promise." Daniel assure Iris and then ran deep in to the forest.

"Dammit Daniel..." Iris shouted. She crossed her arms and cursed Daniel in her thoughts. After a few minutes she got all that out of her system she walked in the original direction towards the duel cemetery.

* * *

><p>Scott cowered in fear as the monster approached him menacingly. The monster was wrapped in red and yellow wires. It struggled to walk towards Scott. It was walking as if it's entire body was rusty.<p>

"Oh god... How the hell does one guy get into these situations!" Scott said to himself as he tried to run from the monster.

(Ten minutes ago.)...

Scott walked into the forest thinking he is right behind Daniel and Iris. The forest looks completely different from his eyes. The trees and leaves had red and yellow wire running through them. The Dirt on the ground looked like static that was not in motion.

"This is something special..." Scott mused. He was shocked at the amount of courage he had to brave through this setting. Scott walked around and saw nothing but wired trees and static dirt. He touched the tree to see what it was like and he instantly pulled his hand away. The wire of the tree snapped off began to whip at Scott!

"Holy crap!" Scott exclaimed as he jumped back and away from the attacking wires. "Note to self: No touching the wires." Scott continued his search through the wired forest... five minutes of walking passed by and nothing eventful happened to Scott. The thought of calling Iris's name popped into his head but it became the last thing on his mind when he saw this.

All the wires off the trees snapped off and a strong wind picked up, The wind blew towards the direction of the detaching wires.

"Oh man... This can't be good!" Scott concluded. The wind spiraled, wrapping all the wires into the shape of a large, bulky, human. Scott turned to run but the wired Human would not allow that. It pointed out his it's large hand and willed the static dirt. The dirt began to shake and then it shot out of the ground and at Scott! Scott saw white and wispy dirt fly at him. He quickly fell to the ground to dodge it.

Scott cowered in fear as the monster approached him menacingly. The monster was wrapped in red and yellow wires. It struggled to walk towards Scott. It was walking as if it's entire body was rusty.

"Oh god... How the hell does one guy get into these situations!" Scott said to himself as he tried to run from the monster.

"Now this thing is trying to kill me!" Scott yelled. Then out of nowhere came something that looked like a red floating bag. The bag thing attached itself to the wired human. Then then monster flashed red and it grew in specifics. Its bulky body became covered in a metallic silver metal color. On it's back were two skinny black cannons. It's arms covered In a red metal covering. It looked like a high end action figure robot for children to play with. Scott recognized that machine.

"That Perfect Machine King!" Disclosed Scott. "That wired looking monster just became a Duel monsters card!"

"Actually... that weird thing is me boy!" The robot bellowed without opening its mechanical mouth. Scott was in shock! The monster responded back to him.

"Wha... the... Who the hell are you!" Scott asked. The monster stopped trying to pursue Scott.

"I am the mighty Entity of the machines! Bolthammer!" The monster boomed as the static dirt floated out of the ground and surrounded the machine.

"I am so in over my head..." Scott said. He was frozen in place by his fear and the static dirt for some reason.

"Now I see that you're a duelist..." Bolthammer said as he scanned over Scott and his belongings with his mechanical eyes. "I challenge you to a duel! I wager my spirit as long as you wager your body and spirit!" Bolthammer shouted. Scott thought that this was completely insane.

"You can't be serious!" Scott said. "You are a giant machine that could thump me to death and you are challenging me to duel for my BODY!"

"Don't waste my time foolish human!" The machine's eyes began to glow and the wire tree's unraveled themselves and wrapped themselves around Scott.

"Wha... no! Stop!" Scott struggled against the wires but it was no use. The wires wiggled up to Scott's backpack and unzipped the zipper. They grabbed the duel disk out of his backpack and his deck. The wires passed it along themselves to get it to Scott's wrist. They wires attached the disk to his wrist and activated it for him

"God these things are crafty!" Scott said as the wires released him from there grasp. He was placed back in the dirt where the static dirt clamped him in place once again.

"Now I said a duel is going to happen! It shall happen! NOW LETS BEGIN!" Bolthammer thundered as his mechanical arm transformed into a red duel disk and a deck Duel monsters cards appeared in the deck slot. The cards had silver microchips in the center.

"Fight for my freedom... okay I guess that is acceptable!" Scott gulped and then drew his five cards.

S:8000

BH:8000

"8000! That obsessive!" Scott commented.

"In a duel with an Entity you have to duel with more then the norm!" Bolthammer shouted. "Now Begin your turn!"

"Jeez, lower the volume on that speaker please!" Scott complained as he drew his sixth card._ I've had better. _Scott thought as he concentrated on his cards. "

"Alright I will start with Evocator Chevalier in attack mode!" Scott declared his summoning and a elemental portal rose the knight in flaming armor

Evocator Chevalier lv4 1900/900

"Next two face – down card should keep me safe." Scott said as the holographic cards appeared.

"Such a weak turn!" The monster said with it large deep voice. It drew its sixth card. "To begin I shall place my Kinetic Soldier in attack mode!" A human in blue and purple armor appeared. He carried a large futuristic gun in his hand.

Kinetic Soldier lv3 1350/1800

"Now I will attack your warrior type monster!" The machine place a golden bullet in his gun. Scott chuckled at the strength difference in the monsters.

"Some of your bolts in your head must need to be screwed in because my monster is DAYS stronger then yours." Then the machine locked and loaded his gun and then shot he golden bullet towards Evocator Chevalier

Kinetic Soldier 3350/3800 ATK & DEF

"What the!" Scott monster was obliterated by the golden bullet and his life points dropped significantly and static dirt clod crashed into Scott's stomach! Knocking him down to his knees.

S:6550

BH:8000

"Oh I hope I didn't hurt my future body to bad! Just know when you take damage you also take environmental damage! Those are the stakes in my game!" The machine cackled "You need to brush up on your card effect! My grand kinetic soldier gains 2000 ATK and DEF during damage calculation when it does battle with a warrior type monster!" The machine explained.

"Well... Note taken" Scott mumbled as he rose to his feet. "I activate my ultimate offering trap card! This card allows me to normal summon monster for just 500 life points."

"I place one card face – down on the field and that will end my turn!"

"Alright... bad start but hopefully we can turn it around." Scott said as he drew a card. "I will now summon a non warrior type monster called Aquarian Alessa!" From the water portal the little girl with blue hair carrying flowers appeared.

Aquarian Alessa lv4 1500/500

"Next I will Gemini summon my monster! I pay 500 life points to activate ultimate offering and then I will summon Alessa again! Scott declared his summoning and lost life points.

S:6050

BH:8000

The little girl transformed into a mature woman carrying her three foot long baton. "Now I will attack your soldier with my Aquarian!" The woman threw her baton but as she threw it the baton shrunk in size.

"I activate the quick – play spell called Shrink! This cuts your monsters points in half!"

"Oh I don't think so! I activate ultimate offering once again! This will allow me to summon my Future Samurai In attack mode!" Scott quickly paid the price and out came a tall Samurai in light blue robes. His arms were mechanical.

S:5550

BH:8000

Future Samurai lv4 1600/1200

"Now I continue the chain with this little number here called Gemini Counter! This counter trap allow me to negate the activation of your spell card and destroy it as long as I flip a Gemini monster to face – down defense position!" The Gemini counter trap card released a blue energy blast that his the shrink spell card, destroying it. Scott them flipped his Future Samurai to face-down defense position.

"Now continue you attack Alessa!" Scott yelled and the baton grew back to its original size and struck Kinetic Soldier. The monster exploded and little shards of the static dirt struck Bolthammer. He simply waved his other mechanical hand to stop them from doing any real damage to him.

BH:7850

S:5550

"Now my Aquarian's effect activates! You must discard a random card from your hand since she inflicted damage on to you!" Scott felt triumphant in his accomplishment. He rubbed his stomach because it was still in pain from when the dirt sphere slammed into him. The Aquarian point at the farthest left card in his hand and it was sent to the graveyard.

"ARE YOU FINISHED!" Bolthammer shouted.

"I play another face-down card and end my turn." Scott said as he slid his card in to the slot. Bolthammer drew his card. He had four cards in total in his hand.

"First off I will summon to the field the first card in my real army! GO MACHINA SOLDER!" Bolthammer wailed and from a mechanical portal of gears moving in sync a green bulky robot appeared. He had a blade extend out of his arm.

Machina Soldier lv4 1600/1500

"Now when I have no monsters on my field and I normal summon this monster another Machina monster can join him from my hand come forth from MACHINA SNIPER!"

Another portal of of gears released a limber robot that was a bright brown color. He held skinny cannon that had a green missile loaded in to it.

"Now I set two cards face-down and will attack your face -down monster with my soldier!" Bolthammer declared his attack with the green machine and the monster began to charge for the face – down card.

"I activate ultimate offering and flip summon my monster! Future Samurai return!" The Swordsman appeared on the field as the face - down card left the field.

Future Samurai lv4 1600/1200

S:5050

BH:7850

"Next I activate this!" Scott pressed a button his duel disk and a card that showed a machine with electricity shooting in all directions. "This card is Gemini booster! I can equip it to my future Samurai and he gains 700 ATK!"

Future Samurai 1600 ~ 2300 ATK

The Soldier continued his attack while the soldier pulled his sword out of it's sheath and sliced the robot In half. More static dirt hit the machine, but it was meaningless.

BH:7150

S:5050

"Well you should have expected that one." Scott smirked. "For a killer robot your not that fantastic. I mean I'm not even scared anymore. As shocking as that is to me."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE ENTITY OF MACHINES IN THAT MATTER!" The response wailed from the monsters voice. "I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG SOON ENOUGH! SNIPER ATTACK HIS AQUARIAN!" The monster pulled the trigger and a four sphere shot out from the green missile. It was utterly destroyed.

S:4750

BH:7150

Static dirt shards flew at Scott. He used his decent reflexes to dodge the shards. "Gosh those things are gonna kill me." Scott gasped. Bolthammer laughed.

"They won't kill you! I need the body. I will not allow then to kill you... Now hurt you... that is not out of the question." For the first time since the monster was created he used a good volume of his voice that didn't pop Scott's ear drums.

"Well I guess I just got to take you down before you get anyone's body huh?" Scott said. _Where is all this bravery coming from! I love it completely! _Scott thought.

"I play two face – down cards and end my turn!" The monster shouted as usual.

"Calm it down bro... Seriously." Scott replied as he drew his card. "I gotta shut you up now! I Summon my Gemini Lancer in attack mode!"

From a portal of water rose a Red skinned fish in body armor appeared. It's arms were weapons. One was a Trident and the other was a lance.

Gemini Lancer lv4 1800/1400

"I will now go on the offensive and start slicing down your life points." Scott pointed at the sniper. "I activate Future Samurai's ability. I remove from play a monster in my graveyard. Then I can destroy a monster on your field!" Scott removed his Evocator Chevalier from the his graveyard. He slid the card into his back pocket when suddenly the Samurai was in his hand again.

"HAHAHA! I activated my Compulsory Evacuation Device! This send your monster back to your hand!" Bolthammer laughed evilly as the negate of Scott's monster was negated. Scott returned the card to his hand and slid Gemini Counter trap card to the graveyard

"Well I will just summon my monster again by paying the small price!" Scott replied as his points dropped and his monster reappeared.

Future Samurai lv4 1600/1200

S:4250

BH:7150

"Now don't be alarmed with this combo here but here goes Samurai's effect when I pay 500 life!" Scott's Samurai sword gained a strange glow when it was Gemini summoned.

S:3750

BH:7150

"I now activate my Samurai's effect once again! I remove from my graveyard Aquarian Alessa from my graveyard and I can destroy your monster!" Scott explained his move and then grabbed his card and slid it into his pocket. Then the Samurai sword pulsated. The Samurai instantly disappeared and then reappeared behind the sniper. He quickly slashed into the armor of the Machina monster and then reappeared on Scott's side of the field. The Samurai slid his sword back into the sheath and when the sword was completely inside the monster fell to the ground and began disintegrate into pixels

"I know... it was a nice show" Scott laughed. "Okay enough laughing. Handle his life points boys!" Scott commanded his monster to attack and they did as such. They attacked as one united front and cut the down the machines life points.

BH:3750

S:3750

Bolthammer's was then shocked by the tree that surrounded him. A strong blue electric light sparked within It.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster cried in pain as its circuits fried. Scott was frightened and shocked at what he was seeing. He was also ashamed that he was causing something all this pain. The electricity stopped flowing after a few moments. Smoke rose from the monster after the flow of electricity stopped.

Scott was scared to move. He didn't want Bolthammer to attack him out of anger. Suddenly the Bolthammer went into an extreme combustion. It's circuits and wires were on fire. The metal began to melt. The cards on his duel disk were burned to ashes. Scott deactivated his disk and ran away from the metal creature.

Bolthammer laid in ruins as his all the wiring in his body burned. You can see nothing but the flames and a gradually melting machine. But then something rose from it. It was the red plastic bag thing that possessed the monster. It floated out from Bolthammer and his flames and drifted off in the direction that Scott ran off into.

* * *

><p>We see Daniel running through the forest towards where he heard the scream. <em>I know that the sound came somewhere over here. <em>He thought as he stopped to catch his breath. Daniel observed his surroundings and saw that the Forest was completely different from where he previously was. The forest was now a completely iced over. The leaves, trees, and dirt were all covered in a bright shimmering blue color. Daniel was take aback by this sudden change.

"Now this is just wrong..." Daniel said. He began to search the area and check out the scenery. He walked around for a few minutes. He touched the Icy trees then pulled his hand away.

"This is completely wrong. The temperature of this tree is like a hundred degrees, and the Temp out here is the same as is on a hot summer day." Daniel wiped the sweat off his head as he continued to walk the area. That when he heard a loud slam. He turned around quickly and saw some one he definitely did now want to see here.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Daniel screamed as he walked over to Scott. Scott had been running and slid on the icy exterior. He slipped and slid right into a icy tree. Scott rubbed his head.

"Ugh... my head is throbbing." Scott groaned. Daniel helped him up to his feet.

"You know your ass is going to start hurting if you don't explain why your here!" Daniel threatened. Then Scott began laughing. "WHAT THE HELL IS FUNNY!"

"You said my ass is going to start hurting... Put one and one together Daniel... ACTUALLY DON'T DO THAT YOU MAY LIKE IT!" Scott fell over in laughter. Daniel kicked the boy in his leg. He put a lot of force in to the kick. Scott's laughing turned into moans of pain.

"Oh grow the hell up Truesdale!" Daniel said. "We need to figure out where the hell we are and get out of here." Daniel said. He then helped Scott to his feet. "Did you here that girl screaming a while back?" Daniel asked. Scott rubbed his leg then looked up at Daniel in embarrassment.

"I think the scream was me... I just got away from something kinda traumatic." Scott explained. "Allow me to fill you in."

* * *

><p>We see Iris opening the gate that leads into the Cemetery. She checks out her surroundings. She was not looking for anything in general. She saw nothing but tombstones, coffin, dead flowers (mainly roses), and one small building.<p>

"A building in the middle of a cemetery..." Iris said suspiciously as she closed the gate behind her. "This I got to check out." Iris made her way through to the building. It was a stone building that had the structure of a suburban home. She noticed a sign next to the stone house. She walked over closer to the sign to read it.

"Private land... GET OFF." she read from the sign. She walked back to the front of the house.

"I don't believe that sign said please." Iris smiled to herself and looked for a knob on the door. She saw nothing but a circle shape hole.

"This will never do." Iris simply said as she examined the stone door. She cracked her fingers after she ran her hands across the exterior.

"HIEYA!" Iris yelled as she lifted her leg off the round and kicked the entire stone wall down, causing it to completely crumple into big chunks of square and jagged stone. Iris nodded her head then bent down to wipe the debris off of her boots. She then ventured into the house. Stepping carefully over the rock pieces as she moved. Instantly after she walked into the house she saw a room filled with nothing but darkness. Stone walls and darkness.

"LAUREN!" She called. "Where are you babe! Your Calvary is here to rescue you!" Iris walked through the room looking for an alternate path or doorway into another room. Suddenly a small girls voice was heard.

"I don't appreciate your primitive way of knocking." The girl had an English accent. Iris quickly turned around and saw a young girl in a light blue gown. Her hair was sparkling and darkish blonde. On her head rested a Red oddly shaped hat with the out line of a golden star on it. In side the star were five tiny orbs of different color. Red, yellow, blue, green and brown were the colors of the orbs. Iris looked at the little girl.

"Who are you... You look so familiar I swear." Iris wracked her brain trying to figure out who this girl was.

"Well I'm shocked that you even notice who I am. I am some of the most over looked cards in your pathetic games." The girl responded. Then it his Iris.

"I know who you are!" Iris exclaimed. "You are the ritual monster Elemental Mistress Doriado!" Iris felt proud. Then her face turned to pure confusion. "Wait... Why the hell..." Iris face – palmed herself. "Your an Entity." Iris said. The Mistress nodded her head.

"I am yet I am not. I am Entity of the Rituals. I have yet to find a title for myself that goes beyond my Duel monsters name." She explained. Iris suddenly remembered her objective at hand.

"Wait... If you are a Entity, Then you are obviously looking for a host body." Iris voiced.

"I am most definitely. I have found one. She a strong woman to. I believe she said her name was Lauren?" The Mistress said. "She was screaming to much for me to fully understand." Iris's anger was then ignited.

"Where is she..." Iris spoke darkly. "She is not some meat suit that you can just take! I want her back immediately!"

Doriado shock her head. "That is not an option at the moment... And it will cease to be an option." The young girl stated intensely

"Then I will exchange my body for her!" Iris bargained. "I want her back now!"

Elemental Mistress Doriado smiled at her attempt. "Now I assume that if you know my identity and what I am that you know I cannot just steal a body. It has to be won in a duel."

"Well If your ready to go then I'm ready to go." Iris activated the duel disk on wrist and slid her deck in the deck slot

"Well your quite the gallant one are you not?" The mistress clapped her hands together and Duel monsters deck levitated above her head. He motioned for her hand to come to her. The top five cards of the deck slid over and floated in front of her.

"Wha..." Iris responded to the floating cards.

"Oh is this not your forte of dueling? Well allow me to correct this situation." Doriado snapped her fingers and a pure blue duel disk materialized onto her wrist. The deck that floated atop of her head appeared in the deck slot of her Duel disk.

"You done showing off! I got a friend to save!" Iris shouted.

"I shall take however long I so choose... We can begin now." said Doriado. Then Iris shouted.

"Wait! I want to see Lauren... Where is she?"

"That is an acceptable term." Doriado waved her hand towards the middle of the middle of the room and a stone coffin appeared the top of the coffin flew off and revealed Lauren in a peaceful sleep and dirty clothing. Iris gasped at the sight!

"Lauren!" She Shrieked and rushed over to coffin. She tried to grab the girl and run but Doriado saw this coming. She snapped her fingers and a blue barrier appeared around the coffin. Iris stopped in her tracks when she could not get her friend.

"YOU WILL NOT CROSS ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Doriado said a demonic tone. The mistress then waved her hand and sent Iris flying towards the stone wall! Iris screamed as she flew in the air. She reached out for her sleeping friend.

_I will save you. _

Iris slammed into the stone wall. She was bombarded with the worst headache of her life.

"Uhh... That hurt." She mumbled. Iris then stood up slowly. Doriado was shocked at the strength that Iris had.

"Well at least now I know that I will have fun in this duel." Doriado chuckled evilly. "Prepare yourself for a Dark duel my fair child."

Iris ignored the pain her head. "You are going down you little whore." Iris then drew five cards from her deck.

I:8000

D:8000

"Oh this really is an Entity duel." Iris said as she saw the 8000 life point gauge. "Entity, you start." Iris allowed the monster to start the duel. She drew her sixth card

"I begin with Manju of the ten thousand hands!" Doriado declared her summoning and a light portal appeared on the field. From it came a black monster that had two legs and ten thousand hands wiggling moving all at once

Manju of the ten thousand hand lv4 1400/1000.

"With this monster summoned I can add one ritual spell or monster card in my deck to my hand. I give you thanks creature." The deck slot acted by her will and added the spell card End of the world to her hand without Iris's knowing the card.

"A ritual deck I assume?" Iris glared at the deck. Doriado shook her head.

"This is no ordinary Ritual deck my girl. This is the best ritual deck in all the land!" Doriado bragged. Iris yawned.

"Got nothing on my original deck." Iris smirked.

"Bite your tongue you ignorant slag!" The Mistress was furious. "I will show you why my deck Is the strongest. I play the spell card Ascending soul! This spell card allows me to add one monster that is sent to the graveyard for a tribute as a ritual summon to my hand instead!" Doriado then slid another spell into disk.

"Now behold the first of my rituals! END OF THE WORLD!" Doriado shouted as the card activated. Iris began to look a little worried.

"I send My Manju that is on my field to the graveyard. That is four stars." She grabbed the card and slid in her graveyard slot. "Now I send Archfiend Soldier, who is also a level four monster to the graveyard!" As slid her card Into the graveyard Manju of the ten thousand arms was sent back to her hand because of the effect of Ascending Soul.

"NOW FROM MY HAND I GIVE LIFE TO THE ALL MIGHTY RITUAL KING! BE RELEASED FROM YOUR SHACKLES AND OPEN THE MOUTH OF HELL UPON THESE FOOLS! BE SUMMON THE GRAND DEMISE, KING OF ARMAGEDDON!" A vortex opened onto the field. It suck in the monsters that were used in the Ritual summoning. Then from the vortex walked a monster of large proportions. A black warrior in pitch black armor graced the field. Strips of light ran through the armor. He carried an ax that release back flames. The monsters face was completely sinister. He had two black horns, and light circled around them. The monster stepped completely out of the vortex and then an ominous smile appeared upon his face.

"_**The destruction of worlds has arrived!**_" Demise voiced in unison with Doriado. Iris gulped.

"Not good." Iris responded.

* * *

><p>Well That's chapter five for you guys. Hope it was good. Phew... this was a long one. So you all know the drill. R&amp;R. Dark castle outty!<p>

On the next chapter of Yugioh GX: Saviors

Iris begins her duel with the destroyer of worlds and Doriado. How will she fare against the devilish duo.

Daniel and Scott continue to wonder in the forest with nothing eventful... Until the red spirit appears.


	6. Operation save Lauren part 2

Man I'm sorry that I have not updated in nearly a month! I've been out of town and handlin' business. Okay so here's the chapter 6. In this Chapter we will see how Iris fares against Elemental Mistress Doriado and her Ritual deck. I can't say too much else or I will risk ruining the chapter. Alright lets go.

Yugioh GX – Saviors

Arc 1 Chapter 2- Operation save Lauren (Part 2)

* * *

><p>Demise, The king of Armageddon stood down Iris as if she had done something to upset him. Elemental Mistress Doriado wasted no time getting one of her power houses onto the field. Iris has not event taken a turn in the duel yet and she already felt at a disadvantage.<p>

Demise, King of Armageddon lv8 2400/2000

"How do you like your chances of winning now." Doriado taunted her opponent. "My Demise will make a mess of your entire deck, what ever it may be."

Iris looked worried as she stared at the ax wielding fiend. "Please tell me that you didn't play your strongest card on your very first turn." Iris asked. "That such a ridiculously unsafe move. I could have any kind of card right now. The thing is not invincible."

Doriado scowled at the girl. "I will actually do damage to you next turn. For now I must end my move."

Iris drew a card from her deck and stared at the cards in her hand. _Nothing to take out her monster... Nothing even close. But I can always freeze it. _Iris took a card from her hand and played it. "I summon from my hand Maverick Wolfang!"

From a watery portal rose a humanoid wolf. He wore blue armor, some of it was made of ice. His limbs, and hair were completely made up from ice.

Maverick Wolfang lv4 1900/1200

"Now with this monster on the field I am allowed to do something I like to call freeze a card! I simply pay 1000 life points and your monster cannot attack or switch it's position during your turn except by a cards effect." As Iris explained the Wolf man placed its icy claws on the ground of the room and from the claws shot out an Icy wind which completely froze the monster in place.

I:7000

D:8000

"DEMISE!" The Elemental mistress exclaimed. "How dare you do that to my monster! I will obliterate you for your disrespect!"

"Well that is just going to have to wait till next turn." Iris stuck her tongue at the Small girl. Elemental Mistress Doriado glared at Iris and then waved her hand. Iris gasped quickly and braced herself to be thrown against the wall...

'What is this?" Doriado pondered. She waved her hand back and forth and concentrated. Her telekinetic powers were not working. "This is ludicrous! My powers are inactive during a dark duel apparently." Doriado growled. Iris sighed in relief.

"Dodged a bullet there." Iris said. "Now that we stand on even ground..."

"Just take your turn!" Doriado interrupted.

"Ooo touchy." Iris chuckled. "I play the continuous spell card Machina Armored Unit." A continuous spell card appeared that depicted a picture of Machina Soldier exploding. "This spell card allows me to special summon a machine type monster when one of mine are destroyed. The catch is it has to be the same attribute and less ATK points."

"I am not impressed..." Doriado said nonchalantly. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Not on my to do list to impress an Entity." Iris shot back. "Now I set a card and end my turn." A holographic face-down card appeared behind Wolfang. "Now take your turn." Iris commanded. A card from Doriado's deck floated to her hand, making it a total of four.

"I will have to vanquish my monster unfortunately..." Doriado said. Iris became worried. "I play the spell card Advanced ritual art!"

"Damn... it's gonna be one of those duels I suppose." Iris complained.

"This card allows me to special summon a ritual monster from my hand! I have to send normal monsters that are located in my deck to the graveyard and from there another ritual beast shall appear." The Entity said the images of Gene Warped Werewolf, and Alien Shocktrooper.

"From my hand I will produce the Queen of oblivion! I Ritual summon Ruin, Queen of oblivion!" A dark spotlight hit the field. Then from the spotlight a dark mist materialized. A figure was seen in the dark mist. A Caucasian woman wearing red and black walked through the field. She had soft, flowing white hair. In her hands she carried a red staff. At the tip of the staff a black ember flickered.

Ruin, Queen Of Oblivion lv8 2300/2000

"Now I have to deal with both of them..." Iris said. "That manageable... I believe."

"I will summon Manju of the ten thousand hand back to the field!" The black monster with seemingly infinite arms appeared once again.

Manju of the ten thousand hands lv4 1400/1000

"Now Because of his effect I shall add the Black Illusion Ritual, ritual spell card to my hand!" The card magically appeared in Doriado's hand. Iris stared at the frozen Demise, and the newly summon Ruin. Iris was beginning to wonder what She would use to defeat the monsters. Doriado was in no mood to let her plan her moves.

"BEGIN THE ONSLAUT! RUIN ATTACK WOLFANG!" Ruin stuck her staff out towards the iced-out mechanical wolf. A black flame shot out of the staff. The Flame circled the wolf. It slowly melted the ice that surrounded the monster. The monster fell to his knee, gasping for air.

"That enough torture my dear Queen." Doriado said. Ruin nodded her head. She had a malicious smile on her face. The monster enjoyed Wolfang's misery. Wolfang was nothing more then a silver wolf with no armor. Ruin then willed the flames to engulf the wolf. The did just so. The black flame compressed together upon the poor wolf. After a few second the flames began to die down, leaving nothing but a burned ground.

I:6600

D:8000

Iris was astounded by the intensity of the attack. It was as if the flames were trying to reach out and grab her. She realized that she could not let that slow her down. "I activate my Cyber Summon Blaster." Iris pressed a button on her duel disk to reveal her continuous trap when she noticed that her arm was singed.

"Oh... that not good..." Iris whispered as her face – down card activated. "This card if Cyber summon Blaster. This card deals you 300 points of damage every time I special a Machine type monster.".

"Well bring your next victim to the field!" Doriado exclaimed. Iris scanned her deck and quickly chose a card.

"I summon my Maverick Penguin to the field !" Iris declared her summoning and a ice portal emerged on the field. A miniature monster shot out onto the field. It wore dark purple body armor and it had a beak that was metallic. It seemed to actually be a penguin.

Maverick Penguin lv4 1600/1000

"Welcome to the game Maverick Penguin, and what a welcome it is because you do a plethora amount of things!" Iris said to the Penguin. Suddenly a black machine gun appeared out of the continuous spell card that was on Iris's field. It shot out 3 large green bullets and they darted towards Doriado. She raised her hands ,pointed them outwards and willed the bullets to stop in their tracks.

D:7700

I:6600

The bullets dropped to the ground and shattered into pixels. "What was that!" Doriado exclaimed. Iris had a smirk on her face.

"That was the effect of Cyber summon blaster. It deals you 300 damage when a machine is special summon... Remember?" Iris reminded. Doriado became annoyed.

_If my powers worked to stop the bullets maybe they can work again... against that little brat! _Doriado considered the thought, then she acted the thought out. She quickly waved her hand and willed Iris to slam into the walls of stone. Nothing happened at all.

"Aww darn!" Iris mocked. "Still does not work against me."

"It will work eventually!" The mistress shouted.

"Well now that your done with your little hissy fit I will continue to explain my monsters ability." Iris said as the Penguin began to spin in place. Doriado became confused.

"What are you doing You sub aquatic moron!" Doriado yelled at the Penguin. Almost instantly the Penguin stopped and stared at the Ruin, the Queen of Armageddon. It didn't just stare at Ruin, it glared.

"My monster has the ability to keep your monster from attacking during this battle phase of this turn, when it is special summoned to the field." Iris added. The Penguin stuck it's tongue out at the demonic woman then her black staff was completely frozen, preventing the ritual monster from attacking.

"...Just a simple setback" Doriado was clearly angry because of her tone. She was speaking through gritted teeth. "I end my turn..."

"Oh hell yeah!" Iris exclaimed as she drew her card. "I play the spell card Machine assembly line!" Soon after a large factory line with small parts going through it appeared. The parts were rusted and useless. "This continuous spell card gives my all machine type monsters on the field 200 extra attack points!" Iris shouted as her small penguin began to grow.

Maverick Penguin 1600 ~1800 ATK.

"Okay now I will summon my Maverick Hornet!" Iris declared her summoned and a a gust of wind blew into the stone room. Iris and Doriado covered their faces from the flying debris. Suddenly a metallic hornet flew into the room. It was big and tall and carried a red blaster

Maverick Hornet lv4 1600/1000 ~ 1800/1000

Doriado examined the oversized bug. "That is an repulsive thing." She complained with a gross expression.

"Look all your damn comments are not need you little shrimp!" Iris shouted back at her. "You are really going to regret talking all this noise about my monsters! Let me show you now!" Suddenly two small silver hornets appeared on the field. "When my Maverick Hornet is summoned to the field I can special summon two Hornet tokens to my side of the field in defense mode."

Hornet tokens lv1 0/0 ~300/0 x2

The Cyber summon blaster appeared on the field and shot Doriado. She was not quick enough to deflect the shots however.

I:6600

D:6700

"My Tokens are considered machine type monster so Cyber summon blaster's effect will deal you some damage!" Iris stated.

"You will pay dearly!" Doriado promised. Iris nodded her head sarcastically.

"I'm very sure!" Iris replied. "My tokens cannot be released or tributed... But they do have a inflicting effect." Iris continued. "Now I will take my first attack of the duel! Go on and strike Manju my hornet! Metallic sting!" The monster dashed over to the unprepared monster and stung it in its back causing it to explode.

D:7300

I:6600

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Iris concluded as the holographic face – down card appeared on the field.

"Don't think this does anything! I draw...!"

"Lemme stop you there!" Iris interrupted as her face-down card activated. The card picture was a picture of Gilfer, the lightning getting zapped by a purple energy. "This card is called Power jump! This allows either us to tribute monsters on our side, and in return We get to negate the effect of a monster that either of us control. And the opponent cannot activate the cards effect till their next turn." Iris explained.

"Well I will not let that stop my turn. Because all I need is power!" Doriado yelled as she began her battle phase. "I will attack with Ruin! Take out the annoying Penguin!" Ruin's staff became useable again. The black flames ignited as the woman slashed the hornet in two pieces, destroying it.

I:6100

D:7300

"Now I will activate Ruin's effect and I am able to attack you again in a row!" Doriado declared. Iris then slid one of the Hornet tokens to the graveyard slot.

"Not if I want it to happen! I use Power jumps ability and send my hornet token to the graveyard to negate your monster ability!" She replied as the hornet left the field. A purple energy zapped the Queen of Demise into submission. Then an icy aura surrounded Doriado.

D:6100

I:6100

"Oh I forgot to add that when a Hornet is sent to the graveyard you lose 500 life points!" Iris said. Doriado shook off the cold temperature and continued her turn.

"I attack with Demise! Death slash!" Doriado declared her attack as the monster brought down his weapon of destruction upon the the large mechanical hornet. The monster shattered into pixels and from the pixels small shards of stone began to hit Iris.

D:6100

I:5300

Iris shielded her face from the shards of stone using her duel disk. The rest of her body was not so lucky. The few shards that were big enough to do real damage left scraps on her arms and legs. She was bleeding slightly from the scratches.

Iris was breathing heavily. Doriado wore an evil smirk of enjoyment. "Misery... that's what I enjoy the most you know." Doriado construed "I can continue doing this for much longer. Keep summoning those monsters and I will knock them down."

"I... Won't let my... monsters or my friends down..." Iris gasped. She touched her small wounds and whined in pain. "I will defeat you... eventually." She said as she straightened her body. Doriado grinned at her pain. Iris stared at the little girl. "I can't use my Machine armored unit because I have nothing to summon..." Iris stated. Then she put on a small smile. "I do have my power to work off of however..." Iris closed her eyes and place her index and middle finger on her deck

_Special draw time _Iris thought. Doriado looked at her in confusion. "What Is this power you speak of?" Doriado asked. She received no response however. Iris was busy concentrating on her deck.

Inside of Iris's mind you can see the shape of a duel monsters card. It is completely white and has not text on it. Soon enough the card begin to form. You see the card slowly turn to a shade of light green. Soon you see the 'spell card' symbol appear at the bottom of the card. A few seconds later a shining light slowly forms over the card. Once the light leaves you can see the picture of the card. It shows two men in body armor throwing gold coins into air. There is a delightful expression on their faces. But behind the men two grim reapers stand behind them with their scythes ready to strike at will.

Iris draws her card quickly. "I play the spell card fortune of the reapers!" Iris shouted as she slid her card into the spell and trap card zone.

"What is that?" Doriado asked with suspicion in her voice

"This card allows both of us to send our hands to the bottom of the deck." Iris and Doriado slid their cards into the bottom of the decks. "Now we can each pay in intervals of 800 life points to draw cards off the top of the deck. The max however is 3200 life points." Doriado nodded as two cards magically floated to her hand. Iris however drew four cards. Then a gray aura surrounded them both and drained their energy.

D:4500

I:2100

Both the duelist were breathing heavily after they drew their cards. Iris was struggling to make her body limbs move at will. "...I now... play the spell card... Cost down..." Iris played her cards slowly. "I can now discard a card... and my cards (breath) lose two levels... for the turn." Iris then discarded a card. Nothing happened in return. "Underwhelming huh?" iris chuckled. Then she began to breath in and out of her mouth to catch the air that she lost from her chuckle.

"You still try to keep that ludicrous sense of humor. Even in your state... its amusing to say the least." Doriado said.

"Hey... gotta be optimistic." Countered Iris as she slid another card into the spell and trap card slot. "I'm finding my energy again." Iris commented. "I play Maverick spider!" Iris declared her summoning and soon a man in a black trench coat roses from a portal of golden light. He carried a deck of cards in his hand and seemed to be a Cyborg, part machine, part human.

Maverick Spider lv6 ~ lv4 2000/2500 ~ 2200/2500

"So you summoned a level 6 monster automatically thanks to your card "Cost down"... not to impressed." Doriado yawned.

"Oh well Lemme show you his effect! When this card is summoned to the field I can choose a monster that you control and decrease its ATK by the number of star levels it has X 100!" Iris exclaimed. Doriado looked torn.

_It looks as though I'm going to have to tribute my one of my monsters to negate his effect. Otherwise I could risk losing both of them in the long run. _Thought Doriado.

"It looks as though I'm going to tribute Demise, The king of Armageddon to negate your monsters effect!" Doriado began to take the card off of the duel disk.

"YOU STOP THIS MADDNESS!" A loud booming voice said. It was Demise voice's. Iris and Doriado were completely appalled.

"YOU WILL NOT GET RID OF ME! I REFUSE TO TAKE THIS! I AM THE BEST MONSTER THAT THIS PATHETIC GAME HAS EVER SEEN! I AM THE GREAT ARMAGEDDON KING!" Demise began. Flames were in his eyes, literally. His ax was ready to strike.

"Demise!" Doriado said. "What are you doing! You can try to take me out! I am your master! I control you! You do as I say, when I say it!" Doriado asserted. Demise looked at Ruin who was still in the same position she was.

"You have no back bone Ruin." The monster said to his counterpart. He then focused his attention on his ax.

"Ax of doom destroy this sanctuary... and this inhabitants." Demise said darkly. Then the ground began to shake.

"Demise, what have you done!" Doriado exclaimed. She was clearly frightened as the room began to crumble. Iris assessed the situation. Doriado begged for Demise to stop. He didn't listen.

"You brought this upon yourself! Now face the consequences." Demise yelled. He spun the doom ax in a circle. The ax began to glow a blacker aura. Iris turned to see the situation. Demise smiled devilishly at his former master.

"Good bye Doriado." Demise slammed his ax against the ground. Doriado's face was in shock as a black dome of magic engulfed the sanctuary.

Daniel and Scott were running through the static dirt forest. They had no destination in mind. Daniel was awaiting a signal of some sort from Iris.

"Where are we running to!" Scott asked. He was staring at the dirt that flew into the air as they ran. Scott got a few mouthfuls of the dirt while running. It tasted metallic and moist.

"This is turning into a nightmare that does not end DANIEL!" Scott commented. Daniel jogged constantly. He felt no need to respond to Scott's questions and comments.

Then they saw it...

"What is that..." Scott and Daniel said in unison as they came to a halt. The black dome was humongous and extending more and more...

"This is unreal." Daniel breathed. He was in utter shock at the large concentration of magic. The magic dome grew closer to boys. Scott and Daniel tried to run but were held in place by an unnatural force. The magic grew closer to them.

"I can't move..." Scott struggled.

"This is... not right..." Daniel said. He was wiggling his fingers. He couldn't move any other body part. The magic was just feet way from absorbing the two duelist.

"I'm too young!" Scott sighed.

"..." Daniel had no reply. He knew it was the end for Scott and him. Daniel closed his eyes and exhaled a breath and waited for the impact he thought he would feel.

The dark magic closed in and engulfed them.

* * *

><p>As the magic dome absorbed the two boys it continued to grow larger and wider. At the rate it was growing it would take the forest within twenty minutes, and Duel academy island in less than two hours.<p>

Demise is cackling evily as Daniel and Scott fall in to the room from a black and gray portal.

"Ahh...! Ooph!" Daniel and Scott both and hit the stone floor.

"Ahh my ass." Daniel groaned as the stood up. Scott copied his action. Daniel looked around and concluded that he was in the sanctuary.

"How did we get here?" Daniel mused as looked around the stone building. He saw nothing but eroded rocks stacked upon each other.

"What the hell happened here?" Scott wondered as he kicked the rocks around his feet. Daniel walked around the room, examining It. He touched the walls of stone. He noticed that a back mist was seeping from the walls. It was not noticeable from afar but when he walked towards it and really focused he could see it. He waved his hand through the mist. It left a light black cover on his hand.

"This is really freaky..." Daniel whispered to himself.

"What is this place Daniel?" Scott whined. He walked over to Daniel and noticed the mist as well. "HOW THE HELL IS MIST COMING FROM WALLS!"

Daniel stared at trying to figure out why this was happening and what it meant when a female voice screamed out. Daniel and Scott were alert instantly and wasted no time to get outside of the room and investigate.

A few seconds later the two boys arrived outside and were instantly taken aback. They examined the outside an noticed the gray exterior of the trees and dirt. What really caught there eyes was a seeing Iris running from a giant monster. Daniel recognized the monster.

"IRIS!" Scott yelled out to his girlfriend. She heard his call and dashed over to him. She tackled Scott to the ground when she ran into his arms for protection.

"Oh my god I'm so glad your here... That thing is about to kill me!" iris panted. Scott stroked her hair comfortingly as he shushed her calmly. Daniel stepped in front of the couple to protect them.

"I will not let that thing touch us..." Daniel promised in a sincere voice. Daniel put his hands out to his sides and activated his duel disk. "That monster is Demise isn't it Iris?"

She sniffles and answers yes to his question. Daniel gulped as Demise caught sight of the duelist.

"You ruined my meal!" Demise boomed as he turned his body to face the three duelist. He was a few yards away from them. Daniel took in a large breath to calm his fear down. He knew that he he would have to protect them from this monster.

"I... will not let you hurt them." Daniel replied. Demise then roared. His roar blew grays leafs and dirt all around. Iris's hair blew all around her head as she pressed her head into Scott's chest.

The roar finally came to an end. "You believe that a lowly duelist like yourself has any chance in stopping a beast like myself!" Demise thundered. The ax that he was carrying pulsated and released a black aura.

"Daniel... He has Lauren hostage!" Iris shouted. "He is going to kill her!" This sent chills down Daniel's spine. Demise cackled.

"It's completely true what the tasty girl speaks! I have your friend that you came here to rescue! But none of you will be leaving here tonight... I will devour all of you _whole_." Demise gave his devilish grin to Daniel. Scott's eyes widen.

"Eat...us..." he whispered. Daniel heard the fright in his voice. He turned around and faced the couple. He keeled to his knees. His expression went from slight dread to complete fearlessness.

"Scott and Iris... I want you to take what I'm about to say to heart." Daniel began. "I. Will .Save. Us. _All__._"

Scott and Iris knew that Daniel would protect them at that moment. A feeling of protection and security washed over the three of them. Daniel nodded to the Iris and Scott and then turned around and was shocked to see Demise standing about a yard away from them.

"There's no way you can take me out! I will destroy you three and then go on a rampage across the entire world!" Demise explained.

"You will not be doing any of those things while I'm around." Daniel said. "I will rid you from this island!" A golden aura surrounded Daniel. His voice sounded as if two being existed in his body.

"YOUR SOUL IS MOUTHWATERING!" Demise shouted and quickly tried to grab Daniel. The aura around his body turned to a fiery orange color and raged out towards the monster. Demise touched to the flaming aura and screeched in pain. He jumped a few feet back, landing on the gray dirt and putting a dent in the ground where he stood.

"I said you will not touch any of us." Daniel reminded. His blue eyes flashed a golden red color as his he inserted his dueling deck into the deck slot. "Golden binds of heaven reach out and entrap this monster!" Daniel spoke the words and from the fire orange aura golden bonds tied to Demise, King of Armageddon. He tried to struggle and found out that it was useless.

"What is that surrounding him?" Scott said aloud.

"How... Is a human doing this!" He thought aloud. "These chains can only be cast by the Paladin Guardians! This cannot be!"

Iris expression went from a faint smile to completely flabbergasted. _Did he say Paladin Guardian? _Iris thought. _He's right. Those guys are not suppose to be on earth... Could it be... _

Demise was slammed to the ground by Daniel and his fiery aura chains.

"You will release the girl that you have capture!" Daniel commanded. "Then prepare yourself for vanquishing."

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" The king of Armageddon boomed. He then screamed out loud. His scream seemed to trigger his own dark aura to form around his ax. The ax began to float in the air. Demise willed it to fly and cut the aura chains.

"Oh... You are going to be a difficult one!" Daniel grinned. His voice still seemed to be heard as if it was two people. "Vanquish ceremony commence!" Daniel slammed his hands together and above his head eight goblets appeared. Each pair of goblets were decorated with a different color of stone that shimmered. The first pair was blood red, the second shining golden, third emerald green, and lastly indigo blue.

"You..." Demise said darkly. "I see you want to send me to the hell realm... Well get past me and my deck!"

Daniel nodded in a silent agreement. He willed the aura to contract back to his side. The golden aura appeared again and just surrounded the outline of his body. Demise willed for his ax to appear in his hands again and a puff a black smoke developed and in his arms the ax was back.

"Allow me to prepare myself!" Demise then began to concentrate on the ax. It began to deteriorate. It became a black mist. The mist stayed in the area of Demise's wrist.

"Dark duel disk form!" The mist compressed itself and began to form the shape of a duel disk that was attached to Demise's arm. A deck was in the duel disk as well.

"Now..." Daniel stated. "Time to vanquish an Entity!"

* * *

><p>Well that's done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it could have used a bit more action and a little less partial dueling. The next chapter will be completely AWESOME I assure you. So I'm out guys! read and reply! see ya<p> 


End file.
